Seven Deadly Sins: The Dooris
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: A dream is good. A nightmare a bad. How did a nightmare turn into a dream in the end? Well HE did save me. But at the end, I never got to know HIS name. When will I ever see him again? Elizabeth has no idea who her hero was. She wishes to see him again. But be careful what you wish for. Because that wish..came true. Join Elizabeth as she escapes the dark and rescues her light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Beautiful Nightmare

Introduction

Dreams were supposed to be composed of happy thoughts I compiled. I always have dreams every night from my childhood until now. It's like my very own Wonderland where I can escape reality and play on in the fantasy world. I enjoyed every moment of it. Althought, there are some dreams that I don't remember, dreams I want to forget and more importantly, dreams that I want to go go back to.  
Today, I'm focusing on that one particular dream that I want to go back. Well, I wouldn't say it was a dream because at the very beginning, it was intended to be a nightmare. Yet I still wanna go back no matter how dead I felt there. No hope, no one to save me, and no escape. But all that changed when HE came.  
This is a story of the dream I continued on writing in memory of that man. The man who saved me from it all. The man who gave me hope of survival. Wherever he is right now in my dreams, I just hope that he knows how thankful I am to him

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of old wooden floors creeking. My head was spinning as if I had just got over a hangover. When I adjusted my eyes from it's blurry state, I couldn't believe where I was. It was a long hallway filled with doors on every side. What scared me the most was that the hallway was covered blood and rotting flesh. Knowing myself, screaming was my first option but I held it back, for fear that whatever was in this hallway might come after me.

Sitting around won't get any progress so I walked. My heart was beating because of I'm scared. I was trapped in an unknown hallway. I have no idea how I got here. All I remember was that I was walking sitting in a train infront of an old man wearing the biggest black coat and a dark hat to cover his face. We were alone in that train. Thankfully, nothing happened. I was so lost in my thoughts that the next thing I know, I ended up here.

The hallways was like an endless bloody pit. I don't know where these doors will lead to but i had to find out. Opening the medium sized door on the left, I slowly went inside the room. It was old and dusty. There was a child sitting there. "Hello? Can you help me?"I called unto her but she turned to me with the darkest eyes. I knew from that moment that she was a White Lady. The girl pulled out an axe and attempted to slash me. I tried to go out the door but it was locked. My option was to fight her but instead, I hid in her wooden wardrobe. I expected old dusty clothing but no, I was back in the hallway. "what just happened?"

That's when I heard laughing. It wasn't a powerful laugh more like how an old man would laugh. I was right, it was an old man. He was standing in a far distance. I just realized, it was the man in the train. He was holding a cane on the his right hand and bloody machete on the other. I believe that is meant for me. So I made a run for it. The hallway looked the same. I don't even know if I'm running in circles. Whenever I looked back, the old man was getting closer and closer. I had to loose him. Quickly, my mind told me to open a door. Once I did, it lead me another bedroom. There was a boy with white pale skin holding a teddybear. "please help me!" I screamed but he didn't bother looking. So I went to his bathroom. Automatically, I was transported to another room. Are all the doors in this house connected? It might sound crazy but I had to go trough them.

I wanted to vomit. There was a headless body holding it's head while staring at a black window. I didn't want to bother him, fearing that he might kill me like White lady. There were no doors in his room except a drawer. If my hunch is correct, it might lead me to another room. So It did. I fell inside the drawer and continued on running into more strangers. I wonder if these are the lost souls that the old man had kidnapped and killed? I believe so. After countless doors I've went through, I finally arrived back in the hallway. The old man was nowhere in sight. Does that mean I lost him? I was screaming for joy in my mind. But that happiness went down the drain when I turned around, the old man was standing behind me. With a swing of his machete, I balcked out.

Later on, I woke up in what seems to be the kitchen. A bloody kitchen to be exact. There were different variety of knives displayed everywhere. On top of the oven was a huge sauce pan. My hands were tied. Worst case sceanrio, the old man was gonna eat me. I don't like calling him 'old man' always, so I changed his name to 'Dooris'. You know, because he knows his way around this hallway. That's right, I'm trapped inside the Dooris house. I wanna get out. Please, anyone, save me.

I heard laughing again, Dooris came inside the kitchen wearing what must be his favorite apron. It was tainted with dry blood. I bet he never washed it. My eyes were red from all the crying. I wanted to beg him to release me but I know he's not going to. Villains never let their victims go, especially murderers.  
"It's nice to finally see you awake child." His voice was gassy. I finally got to see his full appearance. Dooris was indeed old with wrinkles and warts everywhere. But the thing I can't stop staring was a large scar going perpendicularly on his face. Dooris walked over to me. I began to shake in fear. That knife he was holding was so sharp. "good thing you woke up, otherwise, I won't be able to hear your screams of pain." He brought the knife close to my throat. "I'm very hungry. I haven't had meat in days." He smiled. I could see that all his teeth have gone rotten. I sobbed. I don't want to get butchered to pieces. Dooris retracted the knife and told me. "first of all, I can't eat you when you smell horrible." I smell horrible? His whole house smells like decaying corpses. "take a bath. Don't be too long. I like to dirty your skin with this." He gently brushed the knife against my skin. "before I eat you." He smirked.

Dooris dragged me by the hair into a bathroom. He then shut the door. Just like the hallway, the bathroom too was covered in blood. I cried on the bathroom floor. There was no use escaping. No one was gonna come and help me. I'm going to die here. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. What's the point? I was not gonna live any longer. I truned on the shower and let the water wash away my tears. The sound of the door made me froze. I thought it was Dooris but it wasn't. There was a man around the same age as me. I'm 17 and he looks around 18-20 years old. He too went in the shower next to me since all the showers were alined. No doors being put for privacy. He was the same as the others I've encountered. Pale white skin, black eyes, cuts all over his body and dry blood everywhere. I had to ask him. my hand touched his shoulder, the man didn't bother looking at me.  
"Please. I know you don't talk but can you atleast tell me how to get out of here?" the man didn't bother me. "I...I son't wan't to die." I let all my tears out.

Suddenly, the man stopped the shower and ran fast to the door. He locked it immediately. I don't know what he was doing. The man turned around to face. With a rub of his cheek, his white skin turned to brown? "I can help you out of here." I was shocked. He was alive? The man came ove rto me and helped me up. "I'll help you but you have to do something for me as well."  
"Anything. Name it. I'll do anything." I was so sur eof myself. But part of regretted what I said, maybe he might make me do something much worse than Dooris. I waited for the dreadful request he was about to give me. The man took both my hands and held unto them tight. He said,

"Love me back."

Huh? Was he joking? I belive not because his eyes held desperation. I'm willing to do anything just to escape this house. So I nodded. He held the biggest smile plastered on his face. The man ripped the ropes that tied my hands then proceeded to run. I couldn't run anymore due to all the running I did before. The man intertwined his hand with mine and we ran out the door. As we neared the kitchen, I could hear Dooris sharpening his knives. The man stopped right infront of a wall. There was a door painted using only red paint. The man told me,

"I need you to close your eyes and count one up to three, can you do that for me?" I just kept on nodding. I closed my eyes and started counting silently. "One...Two...Three." I don't know what had happened but it seems we walked through the wall. The hallway we were in had the same amount of doors but this time, it was cleaner. There was still blood on the floor but only a small amount.  
"Come on!" The man pulled me as we ran door to door. These rooms each door we entered were empty. No soul was living there. As we kept on running, I began to feel curious about this man. I don't know who he is, but why do I have a mutual feeling for him?

With just a short amount of time, I trusted him. I don't know at all. As we entered the last door, the room looked like an asylum. Only one bed was present on the middle. The man pulled a luggage bag under the bed. When he opened it, there was a staircase leading down. That must be the basement.  
"we're almost there." He continued to lead me down the stairs then into a dark tunnel. I could see light at the end. This was it. I was going to escape. When we reached the exit, My heart leaped for joy. I was out! I was finally out! But it wasn't over yet. The man continued to pull me with him through a spooky forest and into mini gorge. At the center of the gorge was a small house.  
"don't worry, this is my house. You'll be safe here." I truste dhis words and went along. When we finally got in, I felt like my heart was released from the hundreds of chains tangling me. I felt so free. I didn't hesitate to run up to the man and hugged him.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" at the very last of my sentence, I broke down crying tears of joy.  
"h..how can i ever repay you?"  
"you just did." He said. What? I did? How?  
"may I atleast know your name?" I had to know the name of my hero.

"Ofcourse. My name is-"

I couldn't here what he said. My vision started to blur and my ears felt like they were blocked. The only thing I could hear was a bell ringing. I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I was relieved that it was all just a nightmare. My phone saved me but at the same time, I cursed my phone from interrupting me. It could have atleast rang after the man told me his name. Strange. I know I was scared beyond belief but some part of me wanted to go back. I wasn't satisfied. If I only knew his name, maybe I would be. But I know there was no going back. What is left is a memory. I will forever remember my nightmare. My beautiful nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's POV

The nightmare I had kept replaying in my head for the last two weeks. Most dreams tend to be forgotten once a person wakes up, but me, I preserved that memory over and over. I will never forget the boy who rescued me from Dooris.

During those weeks, I did experiments on how to go back to my dream. It is unheard of for someone to go back to a dream they once had. That only happens when one is unconscious. Me? I tried to do it consciously. My goal was to know his name. The name of my Hero. I wasn't satisfied at all. Even if he saved me, it was a total cliffhanger when my alarm clock rang. I wish it had rang after he told me his name. There are times that I try to choreograph that dream again. Even when I'm having fun day dreaming about my hero, I can never see him again. It was time that I faced reality and move on.

My daze was currently otuside the classroom window as I thought about him. I was about to turn my head to continue listening to my teacher but he beat me to it.

"Elizabeth Liones!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "I have called you three times already and yet, you still ignored me."  
"I..I'm sorry Proffesor Hendrickson." I apologized.  
"this is the last straw Elizabeth. You have been zoning out since last week. Whatever your problem is, don't bring it to school. Detention later at the library." he ordered.

I didn't go against his command. Why bother? I did deserve it. I haven't been focusing on my classes lately. Thus the school bell finally rang.

Let me introduce myself first, I'm Elizabeth Liones. A senior in Britannia Knight University. Studying as a Bachelor of Science in Accountancy. Currently doing OJT (On The Job Training). Now you know the basics, let me tell you what just happened. Basically, my Accounting teacher, Proffesor Hendrickson, gave me detention for not listening to him during class hours. I've been spacing out since the dream i had two weeks ago. Now I have detention. It's after school so my punishment right now is helping the school librarian shred old newspaper and store away unused books till 7:30 PM.

Later...

While storing the unused books, the librarian came over to me with a stack of old newspaper waiting to be shreded. She gave me the shreded and let me be. After an hour of countless shreding and arranging the rest of the library's books, I got bored. In addtion to that, I got hungry. Good thing Elaine was here to save the day.

"So I went to the store and bought you some dinner because look at the time Eli, it's pass 7:00 PM" Elaine notifed me.  
"I know I know. I'm almost done stacking shreding these newspapers. I'll be done in 20 minutes or less." I replied. Elaine sighed and helped me clean up since the librarian wasn't around.  
"so, are you still day dreaming over your hero?" she opened the topic.  
"yeah. Up to this day, I'm still searching for him in my dreams." I smiled.  
"you'll meet him again. After all, dreams return...but in anotehr time. It would be a miracle if you get a sign from him." Elaine giggled to which I joined too.

After 15 minutes of cleaning, I was almost done. Elaine just needed to shred the last pages of the newspapers in the box. While sweeping, Elaine mumbled "aww...poor little guy, I hope he's okay." I didn't get what she was talking about. Elaine showed me what it was and my eyes grew big. Elaine was about to put it in the shreder but Is stopped her. Good thing I did.

"Elaine...it's him!" Elaine was puzzled. We took a closer look at the photo on the newspaper. I was shocked beyond belief. It was my hero. How was it possible? "He...he exists?" my mouth was open.  
"this is the guy that was in oyur dreams?" she asked. I nodded.  
"I'm not mistaken it... It's actually him." both my hands covered my mouth. I can't believe it. My hero is a real person. He's a real human being. And He's in real trouble.

 **MISSING**

 **Meliodas Wrath**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's POV

As soon as I was done cleaning, I took the page of that newspaper and went with Elaina to her house. I phone called Father that I'd be sleeping over at Elaina's house for tonight. Once we got home, Elaina and I made ourselves comfortable in her room then immediately read the contents of the Missing Person Ad.

 **MISSING**

 **Meliodas Wrath**

 **21-year-old Meliodas Wrath was kidnapped on April 26, 2016. The victim was last seen drinking alone in Liones' local bar then leaving the bar 3 hours later heading to the train station. Camera footage shows him getting off the train with no harm. The family contacted the Police Station in the morning when they realized that Meliodas has not yet come home. Police are investigating his whereabouts up to this day. No evidence shows where Meliodas could be as of now.**

 **If anyone has information of Meliodas Wrath, please contact the Wrath Family's number 0123456789 or the Liones Police Department. A reward shall be given to the person responsible for bringing back Meliodas Wrath**

Elaine finished reading. "The date says April 2016. Elizabeth, today's month is July. Meliodas has been missing for three months." Elaine explained. My heart started pumping.  
"I have to find him." I stood up.  
"wait...how do you even know that he's the hero in your dreams? What if he's just some stranger?!" Elaine followed me out till I reached the bottom of the stair case. That's where I stopped. "I'm right aren't I?" she's right. What if it's not him? Then I'd be wasting my time finding some stranger.  
"I don't know if it is him..." I'm speechless.  
"we'll figure it out in the morning. For now, let's go to bed." Elaine suggested. I agreed with her on that.

The Next Day...

The whole day in school I couldn't get my hero's situation right out of my mind. Kidnapped? Why would anyone kidnap my hero?...I mean, Meliodas? Is it for ransom? If so, I don't think I have that kind of money to pay. It would be much better if I find him myself. But I can't go alone. I don't know anything about rescue missions.

I just sat there in the empty classroom trying to find a way to handle this situation. I really want to help but I don't know how. Elaina came in with the biggest smile plastered on her face.  
"what's wrong with you?"  
"eekk! Ban is coming!" she blushed. Ban Greed is bestfends with Elaina's big brother Harlequin. Or as we like to call him King Sloth. Ban is also Elaina's long time crush.  
"Ban is coming huh?"  
"yeah. King called me minutes ago that Ban's here to visit." Elaina kept on blushing. You see, Ban use to live here in Leonez but him, his little borther and Father moved to another city.

Ban coming home. I repeated in my head. That's when I got the most incredible idea. I gasped. "Elaina!"  
"what?" she asked curiously.  
"I got an idea!" I raised both my hands up to a fist-pump. Elaina has no idea what I'm talking about.

After school, the two of us immediately rushed back to Elaina's house. We ran as fast as we can. When we got there, I didn't hesitate to kick the door wide open. Elaina and I found King and Ban huddled in the kitchen holding the missing ad I tore from the newspaper.

"Onii-chan?" Elaina called. Both guys looked at us.  
" .. that's mine." I grabbed the ad from Ban but he was too tall.

"I want to know why Captain is on this ad." Ban's voice was cold as he glared down at me.  
"h..how should I know! We found that ad just last night." I reasoned.

"Captain?...you mean Meliodas?" says Elaina. King nodded. "you know him borther?"  
"yeah. Meliodas is our Captain." King sat down on the island stool. So did Elaina and the others. "Back in high school, he was the leader of our gang. We were called the SEVEN DEADLY SINS."

I continued to listen to him. "It was all fun and games really. When we entered College, that's when all of us split. Five years of no with the Captain sucked. The rest of the sins were active exxcept the Captain. Up to this day, Captain never once messaged us at all. Now we know why." King clutched his fists.

"that's strange. This ad was three months ago. Meliodas has been gone for three months. I donn't know what he's been doing in htose 5 years." I reasoned.  
"speaking of the ad, why do oyu have this anyways?" Ban kept on questioning me. King wanted to know too.

So I told them about my dream. All throughout my explanation, Ban kept quiet...really quiet. After 20 minutes of explaining, the two looked at each other as if I was going crazy. "and are you sure it was him?" King asked. I kept on saying yes. Obviously this is a sign that my dream wasn't just a dream. These two know Meliodas...so meaning, he does need my help.

"hmm..now our only mission is to find him." says King. Elaina and I nodded.

"wait..." Ban said. We all turned to him.  
"hmm? What is it Ban?" says King.  
"that dream you told me, why is it familiar to an old movie I once watched." He said.  
"what do you mean?" my dream was a movie?  
"yeah. The setting. The house. The pattern of killing. The sadisticness. Why does it sound just like the movie...the..." Ban put on his thinking face to recall the title of the movie.

"the what?" maybe the title could give us a clue. His next words was what shcoked me because I have never seen this movie before in my entire life yet the title matched the name that I called the old man.

"The Dooris..."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. The title of the movie matched the nickname I called the old man. "Dooris..." I whispered to myself. King snapped his fingers.  
"Ban, where is that movie? Do you have a copy?" King wanted to know.  
"No. That movie was a long time ago. Around the year 2008..maybe..." Ban scratched the back of his head.  
"Maybe it's on the internet.." says Elaine. She quickly went upstairs. While we wait for Elaine, I was having deep thoughts.

"c...could this be a sign?...is Meliodas calling for h..help?" I wondered. Maybe he's reaching out to me. Both King and Ban had no words to say. Moments later, she came back down with her laptop. "Okay...searching for...THE DOORIS movie." She typed. A second later, a link to watch the movie was displayed on Google. I watched as the cover photo of the story was an old man.

I gasped. He looked just like Dooris. "no way...t..they look the same..." how did my nightmare reflect a movie from years ago? I have never watched this before nor heard of it. Elaine clicked on the link. The four of us got together and watched the entirety of the video.

One and a half hour later...

We were finally done watching the movie. The setting was similar to my nightmare. The beginning was just the guy being kidnapped just for fun. He escaped death. That's a good thing but Dooris still lived on. Police are still searching for him. The sad part of this was that, Doris had multiple flashbacks of his dark past. The movie didn't show the full details. At the end of the credits, a note was released saying that the sequel will be about the life of Dooris. Part two will be about his family background. We tried searching on google to see if there's a part two but there wasn't.

But we did read an article about why the movie was cancelled. "the original author of the story said here that, 'It's too personal to say. Dooris deserves some privacy even if he's fictional', I find it strange why he cares a lot for a fictional character." Elaine explained.

"so what now?..we got an idea of how this kidnapping took place. ...whats our next move?" King asked the others. This was getting difficult to plan. Ban was busy reading other articles relating to the movie. He came upon a certain article that talked about the author of the story.

"we're going to see the author..." says Ban. Everyone turned to him with wide eyes.  
"see the author?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"If anyone can help us solve this mystery, it would be him. Your nightmare is similar to his movie. I got a feeling that he knows something deep. Like he's hiding something..." Ban started typing.

"what are you doing now?" King went over to his side.  
"and...sent." ban turned to King. "I just emailed the author about our arrival..." Ban said like ti was no big deal.  
"you must be stupid. Someone as famous as him would have millions of emails stacked up in his account. I doubt he'll reply to this you." King crossed his arms. He does have a point. We're contacting a famous person...someone...that I have no clue about.

"uhh...umm...who is he?..the famous author I mean..." the two stopped glaring at each other and looked at me.

"his name is ZARATRAS DOLLORIS." Ban said. His name doesn't rng a bell. Maybe it's because I've never heard of him before.  
"Dolloris Zaratras..." I tried it myself. Still doesn't ring a bell.

We waited 30 minutes later for a reply from the email. Mr. Zaratras hasn't replied back to our message. I believe in King's words that he obviously won't reply. I bet his email account is loaded with unread email.

"Elizabeth, It's getting late. You should go home. We'll tell you if Sir Zaratras replied or not in the morning." Says King. I looked at my wrist watch and it was getting late.  
"alright. " Elaine walked me out the door. "Call me if we get a reply."  
"I will." We said our goodbyes. I headed home with so many thoughts running in my mind. The one thought that kept replaying is if Meliodas was okay.

That night, Someone was crying. Someone was yelling for help. I didn't know who. My eyes opened and what I saw shocked me. I'm back in the bloody hallway. My feet were shaking. I know Dooris is here, I could here the screaming of someone from the end of the hallway.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It sounded like a male's voice. The more I walk towards the sound, the farther the hallway looked. It's as if it was a never ending hallway of doors. Suddenly, the doors one by one disappeared. I was quick to open the door next to me.

When I entered, I was greeted with nothing but darkness. I expected another living soul sitting on the bed but there was none. The the screaming became much louder. Instantly, I ran towards the screams. A door opened at my right. It showed someone's silhouette. He was being chocked. I ran to help him but the door disappeared.

The door reappeared again, this time it was behind me so I ran. The silhouette showed someone beating beaten to a pulp. I kept on running. Again, the door disappeared. It kept reappearing on every direction then vanish when I get closer to it.

The darkness shifted to a room. It looked like the freezer of a butcher's kitchen. There were no meat hanging but there was blood everywhere. I heard someone cough behind me. I hope it wasn't who I think it was. Ever so slowly, I turned around to see who it was. All the color in my body got drained.

Here sitting right in front of me was Meliodas Wrath.

I gasped at the horrific sight. Meliodas was bloody and shirtless. His hands were chained to each side of the wall while sitting down. I could see the major cuts on his chest. Those were made by butcher knives. He looked malnourished, skinny, and bonny. It's like no one has fed him for so long. What made me wanna vomit was the fact that piercings with heavy padlocks were pierced into his skin. It looked as though it was threatening to fall, damaging Meliodas' already lifeless skin.

"Meliodas-sama!" I ran to him but he was starting to fade away. it's like someone pressed the slow motion button because I was running like a snail at this point. No matter how far Meliodas' image is, I still heard him loud and clear.

"Elizabeth...h..help..." he chocked on his words. my heart broke in to pieces just by hearing his broken state.

"Meliodas-sama! I'm coming!" I kept on running no matter how slow I was. Meliodas finally disappeared. My vision changed. When I blinked, I was back in the hallway again. What is this strange force trying to stop me from rescuing Meliodas?

"now it's your turn kid..." someone whispered behind my ear. I knew who it was. I was about to turn and look but Dooris beat me to it by swinging his sharp knife towards my neck.

The sound of my phone's ringtone woke me up at 4 AM. This is the only time that I will say this, but boy am I glad that my alarm woke me up this time. I was breathing heavily at my nightmare. I had it. I finally went back to my nightmare. It stayed the same as before. What didn't match up was that how Meliodas was able to look like a dead corpse under two or three weeks? I know 2 weeks is a long time but It didn't feel as though those wounds were made in weeks. It looked more like it took months in the making.

When I took a closer look at my phone, it wasn't on alarm. Elaine was actually calling me. I piked up the phone and answered.  
"Elaine-" I was about to tell her what just happened but someone beat me to it. Ban's voice was who I heard.  
"Good you're up. Pack up your stuff we're going on a road trip." Ban ordered.  
"wait...hold on, what happened?" I hurriedly went to the closet and took out my duffel bag.  
"Sir Zaratras replied to the email. I told him about your nightmare. He wants to meet us in Danafor." I took out any item important for this road trip. Danafor is a one and a half day travel from Leonez.  
"what about school?" I mentioned. I still need to get my grades back on track.  
"you must be very clueless since you didn't know today is a Saturday...so hurry up packing."  
"uh...s..sorry. I guess I forgot."  
"yeah yeah...get packing. We're leaving 7 AM sharp. I already contacted the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. We're gonna be picking them up one by one."  
"that's amazing. Where are we off to?" I said as I stacked all of my things on the bed.

"we're going to Reverie..."

FUN FACTS:

'REVERIE' is another word for 'dreams'. Next chapter, they're going to the Forest of White Dreams. And you already know who lives there. It will be easy to say whose first on the list.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

Before we left, The Sloth siblings argued. Elaine wants to come but King is not letting her. He keeps saying that it's very dangerous. Elaine kept forcing King, the fight kept on going for another 15 minutes before King put his foot down. Elaine huffed and agreed anyways. So yeah, we left Elaine at home. She wanted to be of help, I wanted her to come too but King says NO. To cheer her up, I told Elaine if she could update me about what happens in class. She agreed anyways.

Just like Ban said, we left at exactly 7 AM sharp. I already asked permission from my mother and father about this road trip. My Father, Baltra, asked what this was all about and I told him that it was to meet a famous movie writer and maybe..just maybe, star in one of his horror films. Father chuckled and let me be. That's all he knows. He has no idea about the Nightmare I had and the real reason behind this road trip. I kept that a secret from him.

Right now, we're on our way to The Forest of Reverie...or should I say Reverie Town. When we passed the big town banner, I now know that 'Reverie' is another term for 'Dreams'. I wondered why, but I think a town's secret should be kept a secret...you know, for mystery purposes.

"I've told the Sins to be ready and now our only job is to pick them up." Says Ban. We all nodded.

We arrived at a very cute house. It was orange and..huge..really huge. Ban parked at front and went inside the gate. Before he was about to knock, someone opened the door. From the car's window, I can perfectly see what she looked like.

This girl is at the same age as me. Her hair was chocolate brown and her eyes sparkled violet. "whose that?" I asked King. He wasn't paying attention at me because he was staring at the brunette. King covered his nose. "are you okay King?"  
"uh...y..yeah I'm okay."  
"I can see blood dripping down your nose..." I pointed.  
"It's nothing!" he stuttered. I'm a girl, I know what guys are thinking so looking at the brunette, she was wearing a very sexy attire that would get every guy to bleed. I smiled. So King likes this girl.

I saw the brunette coming this way with a duffle bag. I agree, she is sexy. "Her name is Diane Envy by the way..." King said, not looking at me. He was still covering his nose. So Diane was wearing a very sexy attire. She was wearing booty shorts and a black bra covered by a see-through button top with knee socks and sneakers. She definitely has that badass look. When she got in the car next to King, I turned to greet her.  
"hi...I'm Elizabeth.." Diane rolled her eyes at me and didn't shook my hand.  
"Listen kid, I'm only doing this for Captain. I'm not here to make friends..got it?" she gave me a glare. I don't like her attitude.  
Ban came in the van minutes later. "okay everyone is in. Next stop is Desirey town. It's only one and a half hour away." Ban started driving.

"who are we looking for there?"  
"another member of the Sins." He answered.  
"we forgot to tell you which Sin we are didn't we?" King mentioned. I nodded. "Well for starters, I am the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth." I figured since his surname matches. "Ban is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Diane is the Serpent's sin of Envy." King pointed to Diane, who was looking at me but then glared and looked away. Now I know why she hates me at first glance. Envy was her role. "...and Meliodas is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath." When he mentioned Meliodas' name, I became interested.  
"why is he ranked as 'WRATH'?" King didn't answer, so did Ban. But Diane did.  
"Captain is known for his Temper. It's best not to piss him off like how you're doing to us." She said. Okay, now I'm she's getting in my nerves.  
"Oi Diane! Stop being so mean! Just because Captain has hots for Elizabeth doesn't mean you should treat her like gum under your shoe.." Ban made a snarky reply which angered Diane. "oohhh hit a nerve did I? News flash bitch...you'll never be able to live up to Captain's standards...isn't that right King?" ban kept on teasing Diane. It was getting awkward in here.  
"I..uh...well..." King was stuttering and at the same time shaking in fear while Diane was looking at him with murderous eyes.

I thought of breaking the ice. "So...who is the next member we're looking for? Care to tell me his or her Sin?"  
"His name is Gowther Lust. The Goat's Sin of Lust." So on board the van were the sins of Sloth, Envy, and Greed. Our next comrade is Lust. I hope he's much nicer than Diane is.

2 hours later...

We've arrived at Desirey Town. We made a lot of twists and turns before stopping infront of an wooden house. It looked old school but still had that modern touch to it. there was someone waiting outside while waving at us. That must be Gowther. Ban parked up front and didn't hesitate to slam the driver's door open right in fornt of Gowther's face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Sir Gowther?" I went over to him. "Ban you did that on purpose!"  
"don't worry about it. he's fine...aren't you Gowther?" he teased. I was expecting a large bump on his forehead but there was none.  
"I feel no pain at having doors slammed on my face..." Gowther adjusted his glasses. My mouth gaped open. "anyways, shall we go? Merlin's office is over at Camelot. It's an hour long drive so we must get going." Gowther took his bags and headed in the van, leaving a surprised Elizabeth.  
"was he being serious?" I whispered to Ban.  
"Gowther has a medical condition that cut the link of his pain nerve. So yeah, he doesn't feel any pain at all." He answered. These sins are something.  
"why call him the Sin of Lust? He doesn't look like a pervert to me."  
"Gowther is lusting for emotions. He wants to feel what we feel...like pain and love." Their titles aren't just for show. These guys all have stories to tell.

I know why King is the SLOTH because I remember how Elaine almost died because he was too lazy to pick her up from school.  
I think Diane is known for ENVY for beating up people for being far from how she is. Just look at those bandaged knuckles.  
Gowther is LUST because he wants to feel emotions. Surgery to reconnect the sensory nerve is pretty expensive.  
Meliodas is known for his temper. That I just knew today. He must beat up a lot of people that piss him off.  
I don't know why Ban is GREED. But I think it has something to do with always hogging the goods like snacks every time when we watched 'The Dooris'.

1 hour and 30 minutes later...

The team arrived at Camelot City. it was a huge city but not as big as Tokyo. Ban drove his way through the streets until we ended up parking in the parking lot of a tall building. I read the large billboard at the top.

"Camelotus Empire huh?...why are we here?" I asked Gowther.  
"Merlin works as an attorney here." Ah I see. The five of us entered the building. Ban was asking the lady at the reception area. Judging by the blank expression, he got no answers.

"Merlin isn't here right now. She working on a case that has been going on for a month. Up to this day, she's still going at it." says Ban.  
"so what now? are we gonna look for the 7th member?" I asked. There are 5 sins with me. 1 is on trial and the other one is still unknown.  
"Escanor can't come with us. He's busy with business. Traveling from different places to importing and exporting expensive wine. The little fucker graduated college so early." Ban chuckled as he recalled old memories.  
"So it's just the five of us huh? We can handle this situation. Finding a murderer...please, we've encountered gangsters with guns. Knives don't have any effect on us." Diane said so confidently.

"uhh..she's joking right?" I tugged on King.  
"No she is not. It's true actually. We've battle lots of bad guys. Guns, knives, machetes, axes...you name it. Hunting down a single serial killer is more of a walk in the park for us." Says King. It's like my whole body color drained.  
"Unless...we know where to look for the killer. We don't know this Dooris..you do. So you're the only one who can communicate properly with Mr. Zaratras." Gowther added. These guys are not the best people to mess with. I'm surprised that I'm not scared of them right now.

As we got closer to the van, I tugged on King again. "I forgot to ask, who is Ms. Merlin and ..the other Sin..."  
"Her name is Merlin Gluttony . She is the Boar's Sin of Lust. As you have heard, she's unavailable today because of a crime case." I nodded.  
"and the other guy?"  
"Escanor Pride. He graduated College so early. Now, he runs his own wine business. Like Ban said, he tavels a lot so it's hard to get him to stay at one area for a long period of time. Think of him like a nomad."

The day went by so fast that I didn't realize that it's night time. We will be arriving at Danafuji tomorrow morning. Until then, the gang agreed to sleep in the nearest motel. I didn't like sharing in a room with Diane but I had to. I didn't want to share a room with the boys as well so I have to bear this.

"Hey, do you think...I'm below Captain's standards?" I turned to Diane. What should I say. She's waiting for me to reply.  
"uh...well I wouldn't know. I've never met Meliodas-sama in reality..." that's all I could say.  
"Oh..okay..." this was getting awkward for me. The silence is unbearable. "hey..."  
"y..yeah?" I became alert. Diane is super envious so if I piss her off, it would be the death of me.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you in the Van..." I did not expect that. I was speechless. Diane is apologizing? "I'm not that mean. I have issues with my past. Me being envious is part of my habit. I tend to look at people like you..above me...higher than me." Diane laid on the bed. I felt bad so I went to sit next to her while she laid.

"w..why so?...why do you think so low of yourself?" Diane turned to me with a tired expression.  
"I'm adopted. Nobody wanted me. A lot of kids picked on me when I was young. They'd call me useless and worthless. They kept saying I'm a nobody and no one would love me." Diane may sound emotionless but by how she said it, all those words came form the heart. "I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to change. I tried being a somebody. When I met Meliodas, I liked him very much... And well...something happened and he didn't like me back because of that reason. I question myself if I'm not good enough. Am I that low that I'm not on level with his standards? I guess I'm not."

I feel bad for Diane. "whenever I see something that I don't have, I feel envious over it. Just like you. When I saw you, I got jealous because you were pretty and innocent. Unlike me, who is ugly and not so innocent."  
"No! You're pretty!...Not only that, you're hot as is in...super hot. I got insecure because you have a really curvy body." I blushed. Confessing what I felt towards Diane was embarrassing. Diane also blushed at my words.  
"Thank you...I'm pretty..now that you said it. but I'm serious about not being innocent. I've hurt a lot of people. What got me pissed off more is the fact that Captain was reaching out to a stranger like you...when he could have reached out to any of the Sins...or me...but he didn't. He went to you. And I got jealous over that. So, sorry again that I acted like a bitch to you." Diane said with sincerity.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I judged you too." I do feel bad about her.  
"Don't feel bad about me. I can see the look on your face. Meliodas cares for me...not in a couple kind of way...but in a nakama way. His care is all the evidence I need to know that I'm not a nobody."

The two of us smiled at our conclusion form the misunderstanding. "can we just forget what happened today?"  
"yeah sure." I agreed.  
" Let's start over...Hi, I'm Diane" she offered a handshake. I accepted.  
"and my name is Elizabeth."  
"I believe this is the start of a new friendship..." says Diane.  
"I believe it is."

The two of us didn't sleep well the whole night. I told Diane everything about my nightmare for a better understnading of this trip. After that, we kept on talking about our likes and dislikes. Diane even shared to me her personal secrets about her life. I'm honored to hear them. See what judgement can do to someone? All we needed was some girl time to get along..

I think we stopped chatting when the clock striked midnight. Geez, we were talking for that long. The two of us went to sleep. Diane and I became good friends after one day. I'm glad that we did. While Diane slept in peace, my eyes started shutting down. As if angels were carrying my should up to heaven, my eyes opened to see a field full of flowers. I must be dreaming again.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. When I turned around I was shocked. Here standing just a few meters form me was Meliodas.

"Yo..Elizabeth." he greeted as if nothing ever happened. I know something happened because he was standing in the field without a shirt. I couldn't see any signs of torture on his skin. What's happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth's POV

Flashback to last night...

"M..Meliodas-sama?..." I asked him like I couldn't believe that it was him. He came over to me.  
"Yo...I haven't seen you in a while" he said. I did nothing but just stare at him. "where did you go back there? You left before I was able to tell you my name. Speaking of names, how did you know my name..as in now?" he kept the conversation going while I was absent minded. My eyes trailed to his bare chest. Out of curiousity, I touched his shoulder blade and his abs. My hands massaged them up and down to find no blemishes or any signs of stitches at all. "what's wrong with you? You're getting all touchy all of a sudden..." when he said that, I let go. My face was blushing red.  
"I..I..I wasn't ..."  
"go on keep touching me, I wouldn't mind." Meliodas winked at me which made me blush even harder. He laughed at my flusterred expression.

For the remaining time, I enjoyed my time with Meliodas. I told him all about our mission to find him. that was good news but Meliodas looks as though he doesn't want to be found judging by the expression he put on his face. I then asked him about what happened but he kept dodging my questions. I decided to just zip my mouth and enjoy my time with him. this is the only dream where we properly got together.

As we walked along the flower field, I didn't miss the effort Meliodas was doing. I could see he was tempted to hold my hand and entertwine his with mine. If this is his happy thoughts, then I don't mind making his request come true. I was the one who entertwined our hands. He was surprised by my actions.  
"I..I thought you'd want to hold it. I can let go if you want me to..." I tried to let go but his hold on mine tightened.  
"Please...don't." he pleaded but hid the pleading with a smile. I saw through it, I'm not ignoring that. I blushed that he wants to hold hands with me.

"You know I missed you Elizabeth. When you left, I kinda felt lonely..." Meliodas said. I turned to him. He frowned as he mentioned that.  
"I..I didn't mean to leave you like that. My alarm woke me up..." I reasoned out.  
"It's okay. I undertsand when you left me..." Meliodas hid his eyes under his bangs. What happened to him? I can feel a dark aura enveloping him. "why do the people I love...always leave me?" he whispered to himself but I heard him loud and clear.  
"No..I'd never leave you on purpose..." it was my alarm's clock. Not me. The scene around us started to shift to a dark version of the open field. I began to feel scared so I hugged Meliodas from behind.  
"Elizabeth..."  
"w..what is it?" the sun had set. The wind blew stronger.  
"do you love me?" Meliodas asked all of a sudden. I don't know what I was going to say. Do I love him? ofcourse NOT...yet. I want to know if I do because I have feelings for him that just developed in this time span. I don't fully know him so I can't say that I do. I was speechless. Meliodas stared at me with those glowing green eyes of his. I could see disappointment in them.

"I thought you loved me back. You promised me remember?" his voice was somehow broken.

Yes I remember. That time in the bathroom. He promised to help me as long as I do as he says. And thats to 'LOVE HIM BACK'. Meliodas pulled away from my hug. I somehow felt as if I was dragged by black smoke. I ran towards where he was but when I got there, I screamed.

"Meliodas-sama!" the image of Meliodas sitting on a chair all bloody and beaten up with his skin pierced with chains was horrifying.

End of Flashback...

That dream turned into a nightmare as I recalled it. Last night, Diane had to shake me hard just to wake up. I was screaming like crazy ,Diane told me. The image of Meliodas in that position scared me so much. I told Diane about what happened. This is for girls. No guys needed. After telling Diane, she went silent for a moment like she knows something but then brushed it off. Right now, I kept on thinking of what happened last night. I kept touching my hand feeling Meliodas-sama's touch still intact.

We have arrived at Danafor after leaving so early in the morning all because of my nightmare. The town looked normal, nothing seems to scream crime at all. After about 45 minutes of driving around who knows where. This house was quite far from the town since it was located near the forest.  
"This guy must be very old to be living alone..." Ban made a comment. Harley and Diane nodded. When we got to the address, we expected old log cabin. Our expectations were so low, because right infront of us is a 5 star get away villa. This plakes looks more like a resort thatn a house.

Someone was sitting outside. Once he saw us, the man waved at us. "who is that?" I turned to Ban.  
"that...is Zaratras Dolloris..." my mouth went wide open when Sir Zaratras came towards us. I froze in fear. For the author of the movie, looked exactly identical to Dooris.

Normal POV

Everyone did their introductions. Everyone had greeted him exept for Elizabeth. Even when he has already invited everyone inside, Elizabeth still feared him by his appearance. "excuse me, Elizabeth?" Sir Zaratras snapped his fingers at her. she snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Ah..h..hai. yes?"  
"you've been very distracted since you came in..." he said.  
"I don't mean to offend you but you just look scary. You look exactly like Dooris." Elizabeth hoped that she didn't offend him.  
"I'm not offended at all." He smiled. Everyone in the room just watched him. He handed everyone tea. "I wouldn't blame you if you're scared of me, My brother isn't exactly that good of a person..."

Ban chocked on his tea. "b..brother?!"  
"you're telling us that Dooris and you...are related?" Harley couldn't believe it.  
"and I thought that it was you staring in the Dooris movie..." Diane added.  
"That was me in the movie but in reality, the role I play is what my brother truly is..." he said.  
"you're telling the truth. I see no evidence of lies." Gowther observed Sor Zaratras movements.  
"uh...Sir Zaratras, would you mind telling us why he kidnapped Meliodas-sama?" I started this meeting.

"Before I tell you why, I have to tell you HOW. Listen carefully youngsters. What I'm about to tell you is our past. The childhood that we dreaded..." everyone became silent at his words. No one bothered to make a sound. Zaratras sipped his tea first before continuing. "It was 40 years ago today ...

***Flashback...

Zaratras POV

There was a young maiden, she was like an angel that cam from heaven. Everyone would refer to her has the 'Woman Of Your Dreams' because she was the defenition of perfection. And that woman was my Mother.  
Her happiness was stolen from her when she got kidnapped at 16 by twin brothers. Taken against her will, the kidnappers forced her to slavery, sex, abuse, and other kinds of torture. One can define a person's past just by seeing the scars left on their body. Mother had multiple scars and marks. But the most permanent ones were the names of the twin kidnappers tattoes on her body, along with the other unknown names of clients who have had their ways with her. Her kind and gentle soul damaged by such tragedy.

The police finally found her but it was too late. My mother had already fallen into the the depths of insanity. She undergoed all types of therapy and even visited multiple Psychologists . Mother was so broken, she couldn't even think of herself as beautiful. Ever so slowly, she regained her senses and became the woman she was before. Mother lived her life happily like there was nothing wrong. She graduated, got a job, and even got married.

At that time when the Doctor announced of her pregnancy, Mother was excited. She and Father treated me and my brother with love and care. Mother did everything like decorate the room, bought baby clothes and other things for a child. She was expecting a girl. But when the Doctor announced of the gender, something triggered in Mother's mind.

"Congratulations! You are having twins!" the Doctor told of the news. Father smiled in joy but Mother's face turned pale.  
"a..and the gender?"

"TWIN BROTHERS!"

When she heard of the news, Mother thrashed around the room. She even attempted suicide multiple times. The trauma caused by the Twin Kidnappers came back to her mind. Knowing that she was carrying male twins in her, her past will keep on haunting her. Every man she looks at makes her feel scared and confused. Mother didn't stop until I and my brother were killed.

Being born was suppose to be the best moment of a parent's life. But Mother hated it. Father was the one who took care of us all the time. He even named us. My real name is Zaratras Dooris and my twin brother, Dreyfus Dooris. Dreyfus and I were close. The closest twins anyone could think of. We shared everything. I always thought that we share the same mind because there are times that we think alike.

Mother didn't care if we had a name, she treated us like garbage and started abusing us slowly. When we hit the age of 10, the abuse became much worse when Mother found out that Father left her for another woman who was normal and not crazy. I hated Father for leaving us like this. Why didn't he take us with him? Were we a burden to him? who knows... No one was around to save us.

I wanted to make Mother love us. She wants us to follow all of her rules and commands if we want her to accept us.I acted as the perfect child even when with a messed up life. Dreyfus strived to be like me but Mother keeps discouraging him. She keeps telling him how pathetic, useless and worthless he is. Mostly, she abuses Dreyfus more than me. I, as the loving brother, took all the blows Dreyfus gets.

Everyday it was always me who saves him from Mother's wrath. Dreyfus would run around and hiding in the empty rooms of the house, away from Mother's abuse. I petied him. It was like a hunting spree when Mother starts abusing us. A sick game she invents for her pleasure. I had enough of this life. I was the one who planned on running away with Dreyfus.

That cold night when I put my plan into action, I heard a scream. It came from Mother. When I got to her room, she laid dead on the floor. A huge amount of blood loss all from multiple stabs by Dreyfus. He laughed at her dying corpse. Can one imagine a 10 year old killing his own mother? It was unheard of. I thought Dreyfus would kill me too but he didn't. He patted me on my shoulder before running away from the house and never coming back.

The police got reports from the residence saying they heard screaming last night. Investigators found Mother's dead body. I was taken to be questioned . I told them about some stranger coming in killing my mother then kidnapping my brother. I never told them of what truly happened because I love Dreyfus. I don't want him to go to prison. I want him to be free. They placed me in an orphanage since I had no other relatives. They all shun me away because of my crazy mother.

After years, I was adopted by the Dolloris Family. I lived life as a normal child with family, friends, and loved ones. I graduated, got a job in the entertainment world and after much ahrdwork, became a rich movie producer.

Everything was smooth sailing for me until I met Dreyfus again. We were grown adults around 30 years old. I never changed, I welcomed him with open arms. We talked and all, but my point of view of him changed when he told me about his mass killings. How he loved killing so much with no regrets. I told him to stop. What is your real reason for murder? There was none. It was all fun and games for him. I wanted to report him but I couldn't. When you love someone, it's hard to do that. I kept my mouth shut. Not once did I tell the media of his sins.

After that faithful day, I never saw Dreyfus again. I researched about unknown murders for the past 20 years. It seems as though he fianlly grew out of his shell when he reached his 20's. He has killed multiple innocent people for no reason. I know Dreyfus very well, he wouldn't just kill someone like that. There must be a real reason to these killings. I couldn't talk to anyone. I kept my mouth shut up to this day..."

***End of Flashback

Normal POV

"...up to this day, I still didn't tell the media. Unfortunately, a spectator recognized Dreyfus' image. The police drew a sketch of the killer who was identified as me. They questioned but all I could say was that the man in the picture is my twin. They didn't believe me. And thus many people have been blaming me because I look identical to my brother. I've received many law suits for crimes I did not commit. That's why I haven't been active in the movie industry anymore. People have lost trust in me. They believe that I am Dreyfus and that I'm only a liar and a serial killer." Zaratras explained his life story to everyone. The gang went silent from his words. they pitied Dreyfus. He suffered the most. A horrifying event can scar a child forever. What their mother did was wrong. It wasn't Zaratras and Dreyfus' fault that they were born twins.

"I...I'm sorry. ..for what happened..." Elizabeth felt bad for Sir Zaratras. He was convicted for crimes that he didn't do.  
"I'm thankful for your concern...but Don't apologize Elizabeth. I'm still hanging on. In fact, I've hired the most trusted and powerful attorney out there that can handle this job with ease..."  
"oh? Who would that be?" Diane questioned.

That's when the door bell rang. Zaratras was about to stand up but Diane beat him to it. "I'll go get it for you Sir..." she walked away and headed to the door. When Diane went to get it, the door opened by itself. In came Zaratras' lawyer. Diane was shocked at the person who came in the door. She screamed in surprise. Everyone turned to Diane's direction.

"w..who'se that?" Elizabeth asked Gowther.  
"Nanatsu No Taizai: Boar's Sin of Gluttony...Merlin..."

"it's good to see yopu again, minna..."


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

"Merlin!" Diane greeted with joy. The rest had shock written on their faces. There's only one reason she'd be here, obviously Merlin was Sir Zaratras' Attorney. Elizabeth as she walked with grace.

The whole time they were talking about Zaratras' situation about Elizabeth's dream and Zaratras being Dreyfus Dooris in disguise. There was a huge pile complain letters and hate mail inside Merlin's suitcase all coming from the family of the victims. All say the same thing that Zaratras is lying and guilty.

"how could everyone just assume something like that?" Elizabeth asked herself.  
"People who have lost their loved ones tend to get pulled by depression and anger. They're not thinking straight. These families will do anything just to blame someone and take the pain away..." Zaratras explained to a teary Elizabeth.  
"a..and you're okay with this?"  
"Of course not, but I understand how they would feel..."

"Sir Zaratras, are you by chance a Psychologist?" King questioned.  
"I am. But ever since this case got out, I lost my license to be one. They say a killer like me shouldn't even be a Psychologist, telling me that I would manipulate everyone through their emotions..." the gang listened to his explanation. They don't have that weird feeling that he is lying. If Merlin trusts him then they can too.

"let's get into the actual matters. Elizabeth, if you can recall anything from your dream...anything at all that can help us pinpoint Dreyfus' location; we can finally find him, catch him, bring him to justice, and clear Zaratras' name from the criminal case...as well as rescuing Captain" Merlin gently asked her.

Elizabeth wanted to help Zaratras get his life back...but most of all, she wanted to help save Meliodas. Finding Dreyfus was their only option. "Okay...I'll try..." she closed her eyes and recalled everything that happened in her dream.

Elizabeth's POV

I tried to recall all the events that had happened. Once I did, I reopened my eyes and told my some reminiscenes. "I remember...waking up in a bloody hallway...filled with so many doors. It was like a never ending hallway..." I said. Sir Zaratras was in deep thought like he too was remembering something. "I can't say anything about the exterior of the house since I was only inside..." they nodded.

"it's okay. I somehow recalled my childhood through your description. I can admit that the house you described use to be my home..." so it was his house. "To be honest with you all, about a year ago, I went on a mission on my own, to find Dreyfus and end this scandal. I thought of going back to where I lived in hopes that maybe...just maybe I would find him too.

I visited the house. Painful memories started to come back. Going in and out of multiple rooms were hard for me. I felt as though I was relieving the horrific ways Dreyfus and I went through. As I pass through each one of the rooms, I didn't seem to see any traces of blood. Maybe it's my eye sight or did he just clean the entire house." Says Zaratras.  
"from what I remember, Dooris told me to take a bath before he was gonna make food out of me."  
"that somehow confirms my theory that he cleaned the evidence. I thought that if I went to my old home, he would be there but he wasn't.

Just by hearing your side of the story, it makes me wonder that maybe I missed something. Maybe he did kill his victims there. But in reality, there is no evidence." The two kept holding on to any hope left of location.

"Elizabeth..do you remember anything else?" Ban asked out of the blue.  
"Not much of the outside of the house. Although, I do remember passing through a very spooky forest..." that somehow got Zaratras' attention. "we got out through an undergorund tunnel..and that's how we got there..."  
"tell me Elizabeth, does that forest have a mini gorge?...did you see a little house in the middle?" he asked me as if I was about to disappear.  
"Uh...y..yes. Meliodas-sama took me there to safety..." I told him.

Zaratras stood up. "I got it!" we all stared at him.  
"Sir Zaratras? Have you managed to figure out Dreyfus' whereabouts?" Merlin asked.  
"absolutely!" he chanted victoriously. Everyone was shocked at his discovery. "No wonder I couldn't find him. I was looking at the wrong place. Everyone we're leaving tonight!" Zaratras walked towards a drawer and pulled out his adventure gear equipped with weapons in case this gets out of hand.

"wait..where are we going exactly?" Ban got confused.

"the one place where I never checked...THE SAFE HOUSE"

The way Zaratras pronounced those words, something told me that it wasn't exactly safe at all.

Meanwhile...

Normal POV

"m..marry y..your daughter...m..make her m..my wife...I...w..want her to...b...be the only...g..girl that...i..l..love f..for the rest...o..og my life...g..give her the best of me...till...t..the...dat..that...i di.e...

g...go...n..na...marr..y. ...prin...cess...and m..make her my q...queen..s.. 'll...be the ...mo...most...beau.. bride...that i'll.e...ver see...I can't...w..wait to smile...as...s..she walks.d..down...d...the...a... ...on the...a...arm of her...father...on...on... that...I...I m..marry y..your daugh...t..ter..."

(A/N: He is singing the chorus of MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER)

Meliodas sang in whisper to himself. Life is unfair once you know the truth. This would be his last few words before he dies. What else can he do? There was nothing left for him. His body is weak from the abuse and torture, he feels numb because of the huge amount of blood loss, and he was going crazy due to lack of food and water. This was the end for him.

No one was gonna come. No one is gonna come...no one...no one...no one...even in pain, Meliodas still had anger in him. For she had left him. she ...left him...forever. She never loved him back...not at all.

"E...E...liz...za..b..beth..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **When Sir Zaratras said that we leave tonight, he really meant tonight. After dinner and a bit of freshen up, we all readied ourselves for the final strike. Not all of us went though. Merlin said that she had important matters to attend to but she wishes us the best of luck. Right now, I calculated the time we consumed on this trip. It has been an hour and 30 minutes past 8:00 PM.**

 **"Sir Zaratras, where exactly do you live?" I asked him.**

 **"The town of Hikari" says Zaratras-sama. After dinner, which Zaratras-sama prepared for us, we left for te town of Hikari . It is very ironic that the town Dreyfus lived in is entitled 'LIGHT' when he in turn is darkness.**

 **"So how long do you think we would get there?" Ban asked. He was the one driving the van and Zaratras was the one in the front seat.**

 **"3 hours left. Its a long drive to Hikari. After passing the town, we have to drive up a steep hill. The house goes further into the spooky forest so we have to go there by foot." Zaratras recalled the structure of the landscapes in order for us to get a much better look on what we are facing.**

 **"I have to warn you kids. That house, has changed over these past years. It might even be filled with booby traps. It might even look like your dream Elizabeth, or you might even fall into Dreyfus' mind games. Stay alert, whatever you do, keep on going. Go for the win...and never...ever, get lost in the Dooris house." The way Sir Zaratras said it made us all scared well except for Gowther.**

 **Normal POV**

 **After 3 hours of non-stop driving, the gang finally arrived at the town of Hikari. Elizabeth checked her watch only to see that it is pass midnight.**

 **"yeesh..this place looks more like a ghost town..." says Ban. He parked the van right next to the town's plaza.**

 **"that's because everybody is asleep." King replied.**

 **"Though I do not feel the need to sleep, my body feels tired from all the traveling." Gowther did some stretches.**

 **"I agree wiuth Gowther there. Anyways, where are we gonna sleep?" Diane looked around to find any hotels still open.**

 **"you won't find any hotels late at night." Zaratras pulled out his sleeping bag. "ever since they knew that Dreyfus Dooris use to be a citizen here, everybody made it a law that nobody should stay up pass 10 PM. Afraid that they might get kidnapped and killed by him. It's best to camp out here for the night."**

 **"wait, if it's dangerous past 10, then why is it the best option to sleep here...in the park...out in the open...at night?" Diane tried to emphasize what they were doing.**

 **"well for starters, I already told you, No hotels open this late. And also, it's the only place we can sleep properly."**

 **"there is no legitimate reason is there?" Diane took out her sleeping bag as well. Everyone else had taken their sleeping gear. No one could argue with that.**

 **"Go to sleep kids. I'll stay watch while the rest of you get some shut eye." Zaratras walked away from everyone. He didn't felt tired at all. It was his mission to get these youngsters' friend back, so he will.**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I'm sleeping in the van." Diane took her sleeping bag again and dumped it in the van.**

 **"sleeping outside huh? I would like to try this social experiment." Gowther wasted no time a spread out his plastic mat on the ground and laid down. The stars are twinkly tonight. Ban was already sleeping on the ground without sleeping gears, only his bag as a pillow.**

 **"honestly, just sleeping there? I'd rather be in the van. Maybe Diane and I could-" King was interrupted by Ban pulling his hood. He hugged him in his sleep. King tried his best to get Ban's grip off of him.**

 **30 minutes past their arrival, everyone had fallen asleep except Elizabeth. She tried so hard to sleep so she could meet Meliodas again. She has tried different positions to sleep and even choreographed a dream about him but it didn't work. Elizabeth just couldn't contact him. She saw Zaratras near the pond watching the water flow as the moon's light reflected on it.**

 **"Sir Zaratras?" she asked. He was in deep thought.**

 **"oh..Elizabeth. You can't sleep?" Elizabeth sat down next to him.**

 **"I tried to but couldn't. I want to reach out to him but it's not working ..." she explained. there was silence between them. "what about you Sir Zaratras? Is something wrong?" He sighed.**

 **"I'm just thinking about my brother. To be honest, I'm scared Elizabeth. I don't have it in me to fight back to him. I don't even feel hatred towards him. I don't even feel the need to tell the police. That's how much I love my brother." Zaratras massaged his forehead. It must be hard to go up against your brother, especially a twin.**

 **"we're all scared Sir Zaratras. I mean...me actually. I don't think the others are scared at all." Elizabeth recalled what King said about dealing with problems like this involving guns and knives.**

 **"They should be."**

 **"huh? why so?"**

 **"Their hearts are closed like a DOOR. You may look at them as independent, brave, courageous, and confident individuals with extraordinary talents. But to me, your friends are just a bunch of lost kids. They are reckless and irrational thinkers. I don't mean to offend your friends Elizabeth, but once we enter the house, they will experience pain ...so much pain that will leave them speechless. I'm worried about your friends. I don't think that they'll be able to handle the horror." Zaratras said as if the house was haunted.**

 **"w..what...is in that house exactly?"**

 **"I told you before that the house has traps. I don't know what kind of traps but just know that it has traps. I know Dreyfus, and how busted his brain last time we met, I could tell that he has issues with watching people suffer. Whether it be physical, emotional, or psychological. His style of torture can come in various ways."**

 **"w..what are we going to do?"**

 **"nothing we can do. But to let them figure it out themselves. Once they do get lost in their judgement, it's over for them."**

 **"a..and what about u..us?" Elizabeth asked nervously. Zaratras' words were scaring her.**

 **"then...May the Goddess guide us in our way..." There was nothing Elizabeth and Zaratras can do but just wait and see. They're storming into dangerous territory with no plan at all. How will they ever get Meliodas out?**

 **The Next Day...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I was awoken by the sound of someone whispering my name through my ear. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth...wake up..." I woke up to see Diane all ready with her battle gear.**

 **"h..huh? what's going on?" the sky still looks like night time.**

 **"we have no time to spare. Come on, we're getting Cap'n out today..." Ban said out of nowhere. He was already dressed along with King and Gowther.**

 **"what time is it guys?"**

 **"It's still around 5 AM, I guess." Diane answered. I quickly scrambled out of my sleeping bag and got ready. "where's Sir Zaratras?" I asked while getting ready.**

 **"still asleep over there." Gowther pointed to Sir Zaratras sleeping peacefully in the van's back seat.**

 **"I'll go wake him up..."**

 **"No!" King grabbed me. "we all decided to do this mission on our own. Sir Zaratras looks like he could break any second if we bring him to the house." King theorized. Everyone nodded in agreement.**

 **"also, we don't need anyone helping us. We are the 7 Seven Deadly Sins, and we can handle this situation with ease...just reminding you." Ban crossed both his arms. I then realized that this is what Zaratras talked about. My friends were being irrational and too confident about themselves. I so wanted to tell them that they were wrong and that Sir Zaratras is right and other stuff we talked about last night but no words came out of my mouth. I didn't argue at all so I just kept my mouth shut. Now that I was wearing proper attire, we headed out to the hill.**

 **Later...**

 **We finally arrived after climbing the steep hill. The effort was worth it. We were so close. Only thing we need to do is to pass this very spooky forest. It looks as though someone had burned it to look deserted. We a pathway hidden by bushes since it was never been used for so long, the grass almost covered it tracks. After walking carefully towards our destination, Ban signaled us to stop. We all hid behind a large tree. From a far away view, we could see The Dooris house. I wouldn't call it a house at all. It looked more like a mansion...a very old wooden mansion somewhat similar to that movie called Monster House.**

 **"Judging by the fresh muddy tire tracks on the front lawn Dreyfus was definitely here then left. We have an advantage." He whispered. "Everyone, spread out in teams. King, you take the ground floor. Gowther, the second floor. Diane and Elizabeth, you two take the backyard. I'll go take a look in the third floor. Signal the others with your phones. We'll meet up in the living room 30 minutes later...got it?"**

 **"Okay. Minna, be very careful when you get in there. Who knows what kind of traps Dreyfus has set." King notified them to which they all nodded.**

 **The gang finally crept their way to the front door. Nothing looked like it was set up but just to make sure, they checked it before entering. Once it was safe, everyone had spread out to look for clues. Diane and I were tasked to check the backyard. I don't remember seeing Dooris' backyard. This will be a new experience for me for sure.**

 **"Elizabeth are you okay?" Diane asked me. I didn't notice that I was shaking from the fear. This was it. I am entering The Dooris household.**

 **"my nightmare...it's turning to a reality..." I whispered. Scared that maybe bats will be awoken form their slumber and chase us.**

 **"don't worry. I'm here. Nobody is gonna hurt you." Diane assured me. I trust her words. The way she says it means that she is strong.**

 **As we entered the chambers of the garden, i was amazed at the structure. It looked like one of those gardens from the medievel times. The place was spacious and looked like royalty but it was covered with burned grass, dead trees, wilted plants, a dirty fountain and other moldy stuff. Diane and I separated way. She went to the left and I went to the right.**

 **My eyes were focused on the view of this large field. I can imagine that it was once a beautiful flower field but got destroyed. The more I try to decipher the landscape, something in my mind told me that I have seen this before butI can't recall where exactly. The more I took a look around, the more I began to remember. Indeed this was a flower field but where?**

 **As I took a step on the messy leaves, something hit me in the back of my mind. It was like a vision. This may sound creepy to say but it was like someone was calling out to me. ...the voice sounded like it was crying. The noise in my head turned to a silent scream. An image of Meliodas-sama appeared in my mind. I felt chills down my spine as I remembered how he looked sitting on the chair all bloody and beaten up.**

 **"D..Diane!" I had to get out of here. This place was creeping me out. I now remembered. This field is where Meliodas-sama and I walked hand-in-hand in my dream. Where he asked me if I loved him back. I somehow feel guilty that I didn't tell him. It's not love...yet. But I will admit that I've taken an interest in him.**

 **"Diane!..Diane!"my shouts weren't loud. Just enough for Diane to hear me.**

 **I ran and found her standing just in front of a dirty well. Her head was looking down on the hole. "Diane!" I took a hold of her. Diane turned around with teary eyes. What was happening to her?**

 **"E..Elizabeth..." Diane started shaking. She slid down the well and hugged her legs together.**

 **"I..I'm scared. ...please...don't get me...I'm sorry..." Diane was having a mental breakdown.**

 **"Diane!..snap out of it!" Diane didn't listen to me. Her tears kept falling.**

 **Suddenly, Diane's phone received a call from Ban. I picked it up.**

 **"Elizabeth! Get out of the house now!" a very worried Ban called. Strange though, his voice sounds as though he's been drinking.**

 **"huh? Why? What's wrong?!" I asked while I tried to make Diane stand up which she did.**

 **"someone pulled up in front. We're currently hiding behind the same huge tree. I think Dooris is back. You and Diane need to get out of there now!"**

 **When he mentioned about Dreyfus arriving, I panicked...no, I cried. "Ban...help I don't know the exit..and Diane is having a mental break down...save us..." my heart was pounding from the intense fear kicking in.**

 **"Okay...okay...just hide. We'll get you out. I think there might be a broken servant gate there...hang on Elizabeth..." I ended the call when I heard a door being opened. It was a good thing that I had dragged Diane behind a pile of old roofing. We had hidden ourselves behind the mess. Diane was silently sobbing. Through the peep hole, I was able to get a glimpse of what Dreyfus Dooris looked like in reality.**

 **As he walked closer to the courtyard, I panicked even more. I believe he was gonna pass us to get over to the other side of the door. I silently gasped at his image. Dreyfus looked exactly the same as Dooris from my nightmare.**

 **The scar, the killer look, the cane he carries and a belt with a machete on the side. His footsteps walked closer to us. I hope he doesn't notice us trembling under all these metal roof parts. When I thought that he was gonna pass us, my heart started eating super fast as Dreyfus Dooris...**

 **...stopped right in front of where we were hiding...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Help..." I whispered.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **My heart was beating so fast that I felt like I could not breath properly. How can I when the killer from my dreams is standing just a few steps away from me. Diane was silently sobbing. I tried to cover her sobbing even more to not attract attention.**  
 **"Why are you blooming little one." I could see below the peep hole that there were wilted roses. But there was one rose that bloomed. A single flower showing its beauty. Dreyfus slowly touched the flower. His gentle touch was what made me feel judge mental. Maybe he is a good person under that tough exterior. I guess I was wrong when he plucked the rose right off its stem. "I hate flowers..." He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, crushing it's lovely petals.**

 **Dreyfus slowly walked away from where we were hiding. I waited for about a few minutes before I went out. I have to find that broken servant gate in the garden. It's the only way out of here without being seen.**  
 **"Diane..c'mon wake up..we have to go." Diane was fast asleep. Whatever happened to her must have taken a toll because she's knocked out cold. Alright then, I'll just have to find it by myself. "You just stay right here. I'll be right back" I said to her sleeping figure.**  
 **Immediately, I ran towards the massive garden. I can't call it a garden ..more like a forest. This place looked like a maze with all it's twists and turns. Everything looked the same. I feel as though I'm going around in circles. After about 5 minutes of looking, I finally found a wall covered by vines, weeds, and moss. The gate must be here somewhere.**  
 **"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" I could here muffled voices from behind this wall.**  
 **"King? King? Where are you?"**  
 **" follow the sound of my voice..." I did follow it. King led me to the broken gate. Yep, it was broken but covered with spiky metal wire. How am I gonna get pass this?**  
 **" Don't worry. We'll handle this, where' s Diane?" Ban grabbed the metal gate to see if it would break by force.**  
 **"Still at the courtyard... She's knocked out cold." Ban, King, and Gowther tried to see if the gate would budge.**  
 **"I'll go get her"**  
 **With that, I ran back to the courtyard. I hope Diane is still there. When I got there, i immediately went to her. "Diane..Diane wake up..." She wouldn't wake up. I had to wake her up. It may sound gross, but I need that dirty water from the fountain to wake her up. When I left her, I went to the nearest storage room to find anything that could help me carry some water. While looking, someone cleared their throat. My body turned stiff.**  
 **"Are you lost kid?" My body was shaking. I didn't want to look but I had too. Standing right behind me was Dreyfus Dooris, holding a bloody whip.**

 **Normal POV**

 **He had that sadistic look on his face. "If you are, I would like to help you..." He took a step forward. That was all it took for Elizabeth to run back to the building. She ran to the front door but it was lock. The windows were here second option but they were also sealed off by large planks nailed to the wall.**  
 **"Come out little girl..." Dreyfus' voice was heard in the dark mansion. Elizabeth had no other option but to run. She had to run away...the same of what she did in her dream...this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare coming true. Elizabeth's heartbeat sped up. Tears were falling out of it. The hallway was still the same as her dream. Only less bloody but still, it was here and real...the rooms were lock. She tried to open anyone of them but couldn't. Everything was locked. Where is she gonna escape now?**  
 **"Hello...little girl..come out..come out wherever you are. It's not good to intrude in someone's property like this..." Dreyfus' voice was getting nearer. She can hear his cane squeezing against the floor as he drags it around with him.**

 **Elizabeth was trapped. No rooms were open, no windows were open...nothing was open. She was about to taste defeat as she leaned against the wall. But hope was on her side. Leaning on the wall made the dusty curtains fall causing Elizabeth to stumble back. There was a hole located in the wall. Suddenly, a memory came to her mind. Meliodas did tell her to close her eyes, count 1 to 3 and opened them later. That's how they walked through the wall. This wall had a hole in it the whole time. The passage way led to a new hallway. She had to follow her dream and ran for the direction of the exit. Elizabeth hopes that if she can find the basement door, she might even find Meliodas.**

 **It was a miracle. Elizabeth finally found a steel door with chains locked on each side. As Elizabeth had her moment, she touched the coldness of the steel door. She can imagine him now...crying...helpless...dying...**

 _ **Meliodas coughed at the thickness of the air. The stench of blood was everywhere. It was making him loose his sanity. His lungs were fighting the bad smell**_ **.**

 **She can feel it. Meliodas must be inside. She's sure of it. It was suppose to be a happy moment until she heard somebody's footsteps coming her way. Luckily, there was an open room next to the steel door. Elizabeth went in. Sunlight is what she saw on the small window located on the floor. It was tiny, enough for her to fit in but she has to move fast. With a kick, Elizabeth broke the glass.**  
 **" this May hurt, but I need help..." Elizabeth got half of her body out. She was hurting from the shards of glass still sticking on the window. When she was about to get her legs out, somebody had grabbed her pulling her back.**  
 **"And where do you think you're going?" Dreyfus struggled to pull Elizabeth back. She screamed**  
 **"It..it hurts! Help! Ahhhhh!"**

 **As if knives were eating her, Dreyfus was slowly castrating some of Elizabeth's flesh with his pointy sharp nails.**

 **"Elizabeth!" She heard Ban yell. He immediately grabbed her arms and helped pull her against them.**  
 **"King help!" king too joined in pulling them. Every pull they make, Dreyfus nails drugged deeper into Elizabeth's flesh. It's like being stung by a scorpion. With the full force of the grizzly and fox, Elizabeth finally got out. To her horror, her legs were bleeding as if maggots were invading her legs. Just look at those holes dug. She can see the tail of the whip was attached to her right leg.**  
 **"Ahhhhh it's got me!" She screamed in horror as the whip was pulling her leg. On the window, she Han see Dreyfus wearing his best horror mask. His face looked as if wanted to taste Elizabeth's blood. King was carrying a knife so he cut the whips tail off.**

 **"Let's go now!" The gang ran away from the Dooris house. They had to...fear was everywhere. When the gang arrived at the bottom of the hill, Elizabeth found Diane being carried bridal style by Gowther. They must have broken the servant gate and picked her up. No words were spoken as they ran back to where Zaratras was.**  
 **Once they arrived, everyone plopped down the ground. It was suppose to be over but trouble came again when zartras stormed towards them with an angry expression.**

 **"What did you do?!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

 **Zaratras stormed his way towards them. "What did you do?!" He was furious. Diane finally woke up from her slumber.**  
 **"I..uh..." Elizabeth couldn't answer him. This was the first time she has seen Zaratras this mad before.**  
 **"We tried to save Captain ourselves." Ban answered.**  
 **"Do you know the danger of going in that house without knowing what's inside?!" No one answered but King did.**  
 **"That's why we took Elizabeth with us."**  
 **"Judging by the blood stain in your leg Elizabeth, it didn't go we'll." she nodded. The others just look down in shame. They were the baddest of the bad. They thought that they could handle this situation with ease but they didn't . Obviously their egos were hurt as the 7 deadly sins failed to rescue their Captain.**  
 **"Go rest up. You've been through hell...I can tell by your facial expression. " Elizabeth what that meant. She turned to look at everyone with blank faces. It almost look like they were about to cry. Without a word, they all scattered in different ways.**

 **Later...**

 **Zaratras was tending to Elizabeth's wounds. These cuts were of normal deepens so they will heal. "Were going back to the mansion tonight." Zaratras finally spoke.**  
 **"T...tonight?" Zaratras nodded.**  
 **"Zaratras-sama, I'm scared. I'm scared to die. I don't want to go back to that house. I was this close to dying. A nightmare...turned to reality. It's scaring me...so much..." Elizabeth wanted out of this party.**  
 **"So you want to leave Meliodas there? ...Dead?" Zaratras mentioned.**  
 **At the mention of Meliodas' name, Elizabeth stopped whining. Meliodas was the reason why she wanted to do this in the first place. Why did she do it anyways? "If you are so sure about canceling this mission, then I won't force you to do it. " Elizabeth was silent for a moment. She thought long and hard about going through this dangerous mission just to save one guy. "Elizabeth, can I ask you something..." That got her attention.**  
 **"Uh...h..hai"**  
 **"Why are you doing this? ...why do you insist on doing this mission...when you knew from the very start that it was going to involve certain death."**  
 **"I...I don't know. I never properly thought about it. At first, it was just a way of repaying Meliodas. You know, he saved me in my dream...and now i should save him...the difference is that, this rescue...is real. The pain is real, the struggle is real...and death is real." She kept on talking.**  
 **"Would you like to know why I'm doing this too?" Elizabeth nodded at his question. " I'm not doing this to clear up my image. I'm not doing this just to get my career back. I'm not doing this to get my life back. I'm not just doing this for the victims families..." Elizabeth just stared at him.**  
 **"Then why? ...why are you doing this?...why tag along if it's not for your pleasure?" Zaratras smiled at Elizabeth.**  
 **"I'm doing this ...because I LOVE DREYFUS." That was unexpected. How could Zaratras love a killer?**  
 **"Believe it or not, no matter how deadly he is, I will always love my brother. He's a victim of psychological disorders from a horrific childhood. I don't blame him for becoming like this. I blame the twin stranger rapists ..and my mentally unstable mother...for making his life he'll." Zaratras clenched his fists. "He is the only family member I have left. I believe that somewhere out there in his fucked up mind, the real Dreyfus still lives. If we can capture him, I promise to shower him with every ounce of love that he has never received. I'll let him go to rehab, we'll visit a lot of psychologists, physicians...anything that will make him feel normal again...anything, to get the darkness out of his mind." Elizabeth listened to every word that came out of Zaratras' mouth. " above everything, LOVE conquers all. I'm doing this for love." He turned to Elizabeth. "And you?...what's your reason now...for doing this?"**

 **Elizabeth was speechless. Sir Zaratras wasn't being selfish. He didn't think about himself at all. He thought about what others feel and what Dreyfus is feeling. Elizabeth could feel it. Realization hit her heart. She's finally getting the point of this mission. A promise is a promise. This is not a half hearted commitment, she does feel it but was too blind to see because of her fears. Elizabeth stood up from her seat. She tried to limp her way to the van where the others were.**  
 **"I know why I'm doing this..." Zaratras smiled that she finally has an answer. "I'm doing this...because I love Meliodas-sama." She may not know him personally, but Elizabeth could feel it. She made a promise to him, and that joke of a promise...became real too. That promise, is something Elizabeth can't let go.**

 **Later that day...**

 **Zaratras and Elizabeth had formulated a proper plan. This time, it's going to work. But this was easier said than done. How can it when Ban, King, Diane, and Gowther refuse to come along?**  
 **"Sir Zaratras..what happened to everyone?...they don't feel energetic as before..." Elizabeth began to worry.**  
 **"I'm sorry to tell you this but, your friends are useless in this time... They've seen the horror."**  
 **"What do you mean?" Elizabeth noticed how everyone is just being silent. They're not talking to each other, they're all keeping their distance, and they look as if someone had taken their soul turning them all depressed and gloomy.**  
 **"That house is dangerous. What you experienced in your dream is happening in reality. Just like you, whatever hellish event that happened in your friends in the past, came back to haunt them. That house has booby traps. It contains darkness that lingers through the air. And since your friends have a closed heart, they will relieve a terrible memory..trapping them in that emotional state. There's nothing we can do but wait for them to recover." Zaratras explained. What could everyone be afraid of in their past that made them...so scared.**

 **While the two talked, the Sins couldn't stop thinking of what happened.**  
 **In Ban's mind, he was walking through a hall of paintings. When he crossed paths with a mirror, it showed him a memory..of HOW ELAINE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF HIM. He loved Elaine but was too scared to tell her. Now that she's okay, Ban wants to go to her and tell her how he feels...before either of them die. But he feels contained. Fearing that something bad will happen to her whenever he is around. If Ban dies here, on this search party, it will always haunt him...because he knows he'll never live up to his wish...of being with her.**

 **King could hear voices in the hallways. The voice of his late bestfriend, Helbram. King could hear Helbram's scream of pain. He remembered how he failed at leading his group in the high school field trip. How they all got injured when he was the one driving the van. Why was he so lazy that day? ...they crashed so hard. Why did he live and his friends died? Why didn't anyone believe him? Reports say that it was due to a drunk driver. King felt as if they were wrong. He was he one who didn't want to drive because he was too lazy. His laziness got him...and now he regret it. It's his fault why they died. Yet Helbram never blamed him. King cannot stop hearing their voices screaming in pain as their bones cracked and flesh torn. Blood spilled everywhere. King didn't talk at all. He stayed up the tree in silence.**  
 **"Helbram..." He whispered.**

 **Gowther sat in front of the fish pond just watching his reflection. When did he loose his emotions? He remembers now. He remembered Guila. She was the reason why his pain nerve was cut off. While checking the rooms, he could have sworn that he saw Guila running around the hallways. He ran after her to confirm it. Gowther was lusting...he was lusting for emotions. He wants to see her again. He wants to feel her again.**  
 **The day Guila was kidnapped and found dead, Gowther stopped feeling emotions. He even experimented on suicide. Doctors saved him ...multiple times. It was a daily basis that Gowther would try many ways to die just to see Guila again, his Doctor decided to cut off his Pain Nerve and trick him into thinking that he can never die because of the illness. Gowther can only wait till he turns old ...so he can die.**  
 **Gowther has committed multiple sins...all for the reason of Lust. The lust for emotions. He stopped hurting himself because it was no use to die anymore. As he put the puzzle pieces together, he realized that Dooris must have killed her...long ago. Maybe her soul was trapped here. For the first time in forever, in the Dooris house...Gowther cried. He felt the feeling of yearning. He ran to catch up to Guila's disappearing figure. Gowther could feel anger but can't release it. He feels hate for Dreyfus yet, it won't come out. It's strange.**  
 **Gowther rethinked his life. He was suicidal. Seeing Guila have a disappointed look on her face at him, made him feel guilty for ruining his life.**

 **Diane envied many people all because she was below their standards. Growing up under the shadows of her older sister Matrona was depressing. They would always compare her with Matrona. She hated it. She strived to become like Matrona so she could be looked up to as a someone...not a nobody. Diane lived with the pain all her life until she finally snapped. The day she told Matrona how she felt was the Day Matrona died. She lashed out on her telling her every insult Diane can think of. Diane told her what's on her mind, what she feels, and what she wants. Diane's last words to her sister were loud and clear.**  
 **"I want you gone. Dead. I want you out of my life!" Those words echoed in Diane's mind. That day they were talking, Matrona was being bullied by girls who were jealous of her perfection. They worked together in beating Matrona up. Diane didn't help. She just watched her on the sidelines with an emotionless face. She wanted to feel her pain. What Diane didn't know was that Matrona had a stomach tumor growing in her for so long. Matrona never mentioned this to anyone. They only found out after the Doctor told her. Matrona died of severe beating. Diane felt guilty. She was the suspect for the brutality. With accuse from the jealous people that Diane was the mastermind, she was pledged guilty for the killing. Up to this day, Diane kept that information with her. She changed a lot. Her envy today is a manifestation of her past.**  
 **Seeing Matrona's dying reflection in the well, made her remember her past. Her body was shaking. All the accuse about her being jealous and attempted to kill her sister was overwhelming. Diane had a mental breakdown that time Elizabeth dragged her into hiding.**

 **Later that evening...**

 **Elizabeth couldn't do anything to help her friends. Whatever is going on in their mind, she has no power to stop it. "We'll have to continue this mission on our own." Says Zaratras. Elizabeth nodded. She wished a miracle would happen. Someone would help them. While walking back up to the hill side, Elizabeth started shaking in fear. She was gonna do this all over again. She was gonna go in that house one more time. She was so close to getting Meliodas. Only one more try before he finally ...passes.**

 **"Hold it right there..." That voice sounded familiar. The two turned around to see a child. Elizabeth gasped. "Eliane!" She ran up to Elizabeth and Zaratras. "What are you doing here?"**  
 **"I sneaked out of school and came after you guys."**  
 **"Uh..Elizabeth, who is this?" Asked Zaratras.**  
 **"sir Zaratras, this is my bestfriend Elaine Sloth." They shook hands.**  
 **"Enough with the formalities...we have a mission to do." Elaine walked with Elizabeth.**  
 **"How did you find us here?" Zaratras asked.**  
 **"I can thank that Lady..uh...Merlin was it?..yeah her. I went to your address Sir Zaratras. Nobody was there but it was a good thing Ms. Merlin came. She told me to come here. So I did."**  
 **"So that's what Merlin has been doing...did she mention anything else?" Zaratras asked.**  
 **"No...I don't think so."**  
 **"We'll whatever it is, I'm sure Ms. Merlin knows what she's doing. Elaine, we're going to save Meliodas. Right now."**  
 **"I'm way ahead of you" she pulled out her utility belt filled with pepper spray? Never mind, at least she has weapons.**

 **"Alright girls...listen up. So here's the plan..." Zaratras explained.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal POV**

 **Nightfall came. The forest was much spookier at night where the demons of the dark come out to play. Elizabeth feels as though there were millions of eyes watching her everywhere. It was now or never, they were going to rescue Meliodas tonight so Elizabeth inhaled and exhaled to get a grip.**  
 **"We'll be fine...I just know it..." Elaine said to herself . Elizabeth smiled at her bravery even though she knows Elaine is shaking in fear.**  
 **"Elaine, why did you come after us?"**  
 **"I don't like being left out. We were the first to discover this kidnapping. I will not sit on the sidelines and watch as you guys hog all of the adventure." Eliane crossed her arms. "Besides, this will be the best practice mission I've ever encountered. I could add this experience in my resume when I apply for the job." Eliane gave a thumbs up. Elizabeth forgot that Elaine is the Valedictorian of the Criminology department. Obviously she would know how to deal with situations like this.**

 **"We're here girls." Zaratras stopped. Everyone hid behind thick bushes. From a far, they can properly see the mansion. It seems that the living room windows are glowing. " Dooris is in there alright. The candle lit says it all." Zaratras turned to the girls. "You know the plan right? Find him as fast as you can." Zaratras reminded them.**  
 **"Right." The two nodded in response. Zaratras went out in the open.**  
 **"I hope this works." Says Elaine.**

 **Zaratras stood wide and open in front of the Mansion's front porch. This was it. "Dreyfus!...come out right this instant!" Zaratras screamed at the top of his lungs. The girls readied themselves for the next step. They waited for about 2 minutes until they heard the front door open. Elizabeth's heartbeat picked up as she watch the person come out of the door. Dooris wasn't wearing his oversized fur jacket anymore. With the lit candle stick he was holding, everyone could properly see his appearance. He was currently wearing a plain white polo shirt. It was okay until there were blood stains everywhere. His face was covered in tiny droplets of blood. His hands were covered with blood. Dreyfus was definitely a sadistic person. Elizabeth tried not to vomit at the sight.**  
 **"Hello...brother..." The way Dreyfus said it, sounded gentle and loving. Even with a twisted mind, Dreyfus has some heart in him.**  
 **"Dreyfus..." Zaratras took step towards him. Dreyfus instantly backed away. His whole expression changed in a second**  
 **"What are you doing here? Did you bring the cops?...huh?...did you?!" Dreyfus was acting crazy like everything around him was a threat.**  
 **"Dreyfus..easy now, calm down. I'm here to take you back..." Zaratras slowly advances towards him with baby steps. Dreyfus took another step backward.**  
 **"I know what you're doing...you want me spend my time with..with those...doctors huh?...huh?!" Dreyfus backed away from Zaratras. "It's not my fault! It's that whore of a mother...she's at fault here!" Dreyfus tarted crying. Elaine wondered if he was bipolar.**  
 **"Calm down brother. I know it's not your fault. I know you're telling the truth...I've been with you all our life. We grew up together..I know it's all Mother's fault..." Zaratras tried to reach out to him so he could touch his hand. Dreyfus saw this and flinched. He took out a sharp pocket knife and slashed Zaratras' arm. Zaratras clutched his stinging arm. Blod spilled at the large cut. Instantly, Dreyfus' expression turned into worry.**  
 **"B...b..brother...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." Now Dreyfus was the one advancing closer to Zaratras.**  
 **"You need more help than I thought...I'm getting the police." Zaratras started running to the other direction.**  
 **"Zaratras!" Dreyfus started running after him.**

 **Elizabeth and Elaine waited for a moment for the two to run out of sight. Once they were gone, the two sprang into action. "Ikuso Elaine!" The girls ran in the house at full speed.**

 **This was What Zaratras planned from the start. By taking advantage of Dreyfus' fears and emotions, Zaratras was able to manipulate Dreyfus' vulnerable side. He knew Dreyfus was scared of being caught and taken against his will. His pride of not confessing that it's his fault for killing is what triggered him to run after Zaratras. Think of it as making a friend angry just so you can lure a person to his surprise birthday party. Only in this situation, Zaratras is luring Dreyfus away from the house. That gives enough time for Elizabeth and Elaine to find Meliodas.**

 **With a a flashlight, the two could see the inside of the dark mansion. "Elizabeth where to?" Elaine asked her. This mansion was huge. Elaine could now see what Elizabeth dreamed of just by looking at the endless hallway of doors. " courtyard , let's go!" So they ran. The courtyard still looked the same as yesterday. Elizabeth and Elaine ran towards a door leading to the next building fused with the mansion. From there on, Elizabeth has no idea where to find that hole on the wall with a white blanket.**  
 **"Should we split up?" Asked Elaine.**  
 **"No. We might get lost if we do." While looking for a way to find the hole on the wall, Elaine noticed a trail of dry and fresh blood on the floor.**  
 **"Elizabeth...look..." Elizabeth looked down. These dry blood stains must have belonged to Dreyfus' previous victims. But there was fresh blood stain. Someone must still be in here. Elizabeth is 100% sure that this blood belongs to Meliodas.**  
 **"Let's follow it!" The girls ran to where the blood stain leads them. They made a few twists and turns. Elizabeth then realized that she has passed this area before. If her hunch was correct then...**  
 **"There it is!" The blanket was there. Elizabeth didn't have the power to go on yet. Her heart was beating fast. Why? Because she was scared...that maybe it was too late. Meliodas must be gone...by now. Her silence earned a slap on the face by Elaine.**  
 **"Elizabeth...I know you're scared but have hope. If we keep on standing here, then Meliodas might possibly be dead. I know that he is still alive. Meliodas Wrath, Captain of the 7 Seven Deadly Sins, dying in this manner? I find it hard to believe..." Elizabeth looked at Elaine as if she was joking. "Hey I'm trying to cheer you up here...also, that's what King keeps telling me. ...Meliodas is strong...and I somehow believe King's words." Elaine tried to calm Elizabeth.**  
 **"Y..you're...right...Meliodas is strong. I know he is..." Elizabeth finally removed the blanket. The two ran to the next hallway. All their efforts finally paid off when they finally reached the metal door. Elizabeth noticed that the blood trail lead to here. She also noticed that the door was open and the chains were laying on the floor.**  
 **"N..no...please don't let it be..." Elizabeth pushed the steel door away.**

 **Her heart was beating in suspense. This was going to reveal the truth. When the steel door was wide open, the girls slowly walked down the creeping staircase. When they finally reached the bottom floor, the place was still dark. Suddenly, the light switched on. Elizabeth flinched maybe because this place was haunted but no.**  
 **"I found the light switch..." Elaine said. "Sorry..did that scare you?"**  
 **"Yeah..." Elizabeth finally relaxed. When she turned around, both girls gasped...the room was...**

 **...empty...**

 **There was blood but no Meliodas. "No...no...no...no...Meliodas has got to be here...he has to be..." Elizabeth felt defeated. She was so certain about Meliodas being here. She could feel it. He was so close yet so far.**  
 **"Where is he?...there's nothing here but blood stains...and a bed..." Says Elaine. Elizabeth snapped out of her trance.**

 **"Wait...Elaine, did you say bed? Where?..." She gripped Elaine's shoulders.**  
 **"Over there!" She pointed at the bloody bed. Elizabeth went over there. She crouched down to get something.**  
 **"Elizabeth, what are you doing."**  
 **"I remembered something...my dream. Meliodas led me here...to this room. A single bed...if my memory serves me right, there should be luggage bag right...underneath this bed..." Elizabeth got hold of something. " got it!" She tried to pull it out but it was no use.**  
 **"Try moving the bed." Elaine pushed the bed to see what was making the luggage bag stuck.**

 **The girls were so happy to see the luggage bag. The sides looked as though someone had drilled it to the ground. Elizabeth opened the zipper of the bagel what shocked her was the containment inside. "He's there..." The luggage bag lead another stairway down the basement. " I remember now...the tunnel. There was a tunnel out of the house...let's go Elaine!" The girls climbed down the stairway. Elaine held on to Elizabeth's arm real tight. She has no idea where this leads to but Elizabeth does. There was light on the end.**  
 **"There's the exit!" When they got out, Elizabeth smiled in happiness. There it was. The pathway through the spooky forest and next to it was a mini gorge.**  
 **"You have one weird dream Elizabeth..." Elaine finally let out. Out of all the dreams she and Elizabeth would share, this was the freakiest one of all.**

 **"Meliodas is out there...we're almost near..come on." The girls ran as fast as they can towards the gorge. In Elizabeth's mind, she was praying that when they get there, Meliodas is till breathing. They ran..and ran...and ran...till finally, they reached their destination.**  
 **"This must be the SAFE HOUSE..." Zaratras mentioned before about the Safe House. This must be what he meant. In Elizabeth's dream, Meliodas led her to his home. This was it, she was standing right outside his home.**  
 **"The chains are loose, and the padlocks are everywhere...Dreyfus..he must have been here..." Elaine whispered. Elizabeth knew that he was here. They just hope that it wasn't too late.**

 **This was the moment of truth, Elizabeth pushed open the wrecked door. When it finally revealed the inside, her stomach twisted in disgust. She wanted to scream but held it in. The lit light bulb in the room flashed every detail to see.**  
 **"Meliodas!" There lied Meliodas bleeding on the ground. His skin was pale, his bones were visible due to lack of food, his hair was all messy with dry blood on it, his skin was torn apart. Judging by the chains and piercings on the floor floor, Dreyfus must have ripped it off from him. Meliodas looked broken.**

 **Elizabeth ran to him. "Meliodas wake up...stay with me...please...wake up..." Elizabeth was crying. A guy she hardly knows is dying but she feels a strong connection for him. "Wake up...please wake up..."**  
 **Hope appeared when Meliodas started coughing. He was having a hard time breathing. Elizabeth didn't like the stench of dying flesh in the room so she carried Meliodas bridal style out of the room. His small figure and light weight was easy for her to carry. The two finally stepped out of that horrid room and into the outside world. With fresh air, Meliodas was finally able to breath properly.**  
 **"Meliodas...I'm here...were gonna get you to the hospital okay?"**  
 **"Elizabeth...it hurts...let me sleep...in peace..."**  
 **"NO! I will not let you die like this!" Elizabeth took off her jacket and wrapped it around Meliodas to prevent the Mosquitos from infecting him. Elizabeth switched positions. She was now carrying Meliodas in a piggy back style.**  
 **"Hold on tight Meliodas...I'm gonna get you out of here..."**

 **"Elizabeth!" Elaine yelled. She saw her running out of the creepy forest. " I found an exit...leads straight to the main road."**  
 **"Elaine you're amazing!" Elaine felt accomplished by her help. "Is that him?" Elizabeth nodded.**  
 **"We need to hurry to the hospital..fast..." The girls ran through another set of a creepy forest. They finally did it. Meliodas is here..with her...safe and sound.**

 **After running about five minutes, Elaine stopped. "Elaine, what's wrong?" She pointed at the direction. Elizabeth's color drained. In the shadows, someone came out running towards them. The girls started running even faster out of the forest. They couldn't believe what was happening. Did Zaratras fail his part of the mission? He must have because...**

 **...Dreyfus Dooris ...was running after them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **we ran for our lives. Dreyfus was chasing us at fast speed. I was slowing down since I was carrying an injured Meliodas. Speeding up might worsen his injuries. Crying was my only option here. If we die in the hands of Dooris, my last wish was that Meliodas would escape. We finally reached the main road after running for about 15 minutes in the forest. Even when we were in a public area, Dreyfus still was running after us. Our flashlights ran out of battery minutes ago so no light is here except for the moon's ray.**  
 **There was a car driving towards us. I had to make it stop. So I ran towards it. The car must have seen this and made a turned. The car parked in the a vertical way in the middle of the road. The screeching of its tire's was ear piercing for me. Bad luck was on my side when I tripped. It hurt but at least Meliodas wasn't hurt by the impact. It was too late for me to get up but I had to try. Elaine stood up for me.**  
 **"Taste my paper spray you bastard!" Dreyfus wasn't able to stop running so Elaine sprayed his face with two cans of pepper spray. Dreyfus screamed in agony at the spicy liquid on his eyes. Elaine then proceeded to kick him in his crown Jews then punched him till he fell flat on his back.**

 **"Oh fuck! Holy goddess! ...oh shit! ...fuck!" That didn't sound like Dreyfus at all.**

 **"Sir Zaratras?" Elaine stopped beating him up. Oh no, we just beat up Sir Zaratras! The sound of the car door opened. A woman's voice was heard.**  
 **"Sir Zaratras?...let me help you with that..." She took out a bottle of water.**

 **"Miss Merlin!" Both Elaine and I were glad to see her. She dumped the bottle of water on Sir Zaratras' face. He finally calmed down.**  
 **"Girls, what were you doing trying to hurt Sir Zaratras?"**  
 **"Miss Merlin, we thought that he was Dreyfus. So we just ran..." Elaine explained.**  
 **Zaratras-sama coughed hard. "I'm...s..sorry for scaring you girls. I couldn't properly call your names...because I was...super tired of ...yelling at Dreyfus." Sir Zaratras another bottle of water given by Merlin. "I called Merlin to pick us up."**  
 **"Were so sorry...for spraying pepper spray on you..." Elizabeth apologized.**  
 **"And for kicking your balls...and for punching you...and" Elaine added.**  
 **"It's alright...I'm fine...you're forgiven..." We felt relieved.**  
 **"Now down to more important matters..." Merlin stared at Meliodas' sleeping body. My eyes went wide when I realized it.**

 **Wait...sleeping?**

 **Normal POV**

 **The sound of the hospital doors as nurses pushed on the movable bed for Meliodas. He needs surgery ASAP. Elizabeth ran with them. She had to know that Meliodas was going to be okay. The nurses finally reached OR. Elizabeth was being forced out. No one was allowed to go inside except the Doctors and nurses. Elizabeth stood there in the hallway...crying and hoping that the operation would be a success.**

 **"Please...be okay..." Her hand was over her heart.**

 **5 hours later...**

 **Elizabeth has been waiting in the hallway for hours. She didn't want to leave. Elaine brought her some fresh set of clothes for her to wear and food. "Elizabeth, it's about 2:00 AM. You should rest." Says Elaine. Merlin let Zaratras stay in the hospital too. His injuries from fighting were taking a toll on him. Zaratras is currently sleeping in ward. He wasn't alone, the Sins are also with him while Elizabeth stayed out.**  
 **"No. I'm not sleeping until I know that Meliodas is okay..." Elaine was getting worried for Elizabeth. She wouldn't leave this waiting room even for a bathroom break.**

 **The doctor finally arrived. Elizabeth saw him and stood up. "Are you the patient's family?"**  
 **"No..but we did save him..." Elaine answered.**  
 **"Doctor, is he gonna be okay? Please..tell me..."**  
 **"He will be okay." Just hearing those words made Elizabeth relieved. "Meliodas needs a blood donor. If you can contact his family, then we can do the transfer. "**  
 **"That won't be a problem. I've already contacted the Wrath family. They'll be here soon." Merlin suddenly appeared.**  
 **"Merlin...you did that?..thank you..." Elizabeth thanked her.**  
 **"Meliodas is my Captain. I'd do anything for our leader. " she turned to the Dr. "Anything else about his condition Doctor?"**  
 **"Meliodas is suffering from abuse. The scars on his body will heal but the major wounds will take time. We stitched the torn flesh caused by padlock piercings. They'll heal too about 2-5 months. He has broken at least 5 ribs. His arm is fractured. He is malnourished due to the lack of food and is also dehydrated. His organs are almost dry because of it. He has had major blows to the head. Judging by the bruises, he has been hit multiple times, causing minor brain damage. For all I know, he could be in a coma...his body will heal as soon as we do the blood transfer from his siblings.**  
 **Don't worry, Meliodas will live. Thanks to you Miss." He turned to Elizabeth. "If you have arrived an hour late, then we could have lost him..for good. It's a good thing that you got here on time."**  
 **"Thank you Doctor. I'll phone call the family to update them." Says Merlin**

 **Elizabeth listened to his words. Out of everything he had said, 'Meliodas will live' is what kept playing in Elizabeth's mind. "May I see him?"**  
 **"Of course. Don't forget to wear the hospital gown, gloves, and hair cap." Dr. Dana said before walking away. Elizabeth turned to Elaine and Merlin.**  
 **"Go...I know he's waiting for you.." Says Elaine.**  
 **"If you need us, we'll be at the ward." Merlin and Elaine walked away leaving Elizabeth grinning happily.**

 **Elizabeth silently walked into the private room. There laying on the bed sleeping peacefully is Meliodas. "You're okay...I'm glad..." She sat Oma chair next to Meliodas. "I thought it was just a dream...when I met you. I came to find out that...my dream was real..." Elizabeth started talking. She intertwined her hand with Meliodas'. "Thank you...for saving me...in my dream...now it was my turn to save you..." She listened to his soft snores. Elizabeth watched as Meliodas inhaled and exhaled slowly for life. Elizabeth was tempted. No one was around so, she wanted to tell him. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed. Her face was closing on Meliodas. "Hey...I kept my promise...to love you back..." Ever so slowly, Elizabeth leaned in on him, expecting the kiss she never had. The gap was almost closed until...**

 **"Hello?" The sound of a girl coming into the room. Elizabeth moved away from Meliodas blushing deep red. She almost got caught kissing his unconscious body. " uh..hi...is there anything you need?"**  
 **"I'm the nurse in charge of Sir Meliodas Wrath..." She said.**  
 **"Oh okay..." Suddenly, they heard someone mumbling. The two girls turned to see Meliodas was waking up.**  
 **"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth turned back to him. Meliodas was mumbling words**

 **"E...e...Liz...a..b..Beth..." He said. Elizabeth held his hand tight.**  
 **"Elizabeth?" Asked the nurse.**  
 **"That's me..."**

 **Meliodas was blinded by the light as he tried to open his eyes. "Elizabeth..." He whispered again.**  
 **"I'm right here...Meliodas, I'm rig there...please wake up..."**

 **"G..get...get away..."**  
 **"Huh?"**  
 **"Get.. ..from me...I..hate..y. ..." Hearing those words from him broke Elizabeth's heart.**  
 **"Miss, I advice you to leave.." Says the nurse.**  
 **"No! I have to stay..he needs me!"**

 **"Please...get..h..her..a...away..." Meliodas said again.**  
 **"The patient doesn't seem to think so. Please leave..." The nurse pushed her out of the room.**  
 **"Please...he needs me...I can't leave him..." Elizabeth begged. The nurse finally got Elizabeth out. She slammed the door I front of Elizabeth's face.**

 **In the middle of the hallways, Elizabeth cried. Why?what did she do wrong to make him hate her? Was it too late? Has he given up on her after leaving? Elizabeth walked away from the door. Depression kicks in. Maybe she wasn't meant for Meliodas, maybe he gave up...on her...maybe...maybe...**

 **Elizabeth suddenly fell down down. She had bumped into someone. A woman of the same height as her. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She resembled a lot like Meliodas. Could it be?**  
 **"Ahh..gomene..I didn't see you there..." Says the blonde.**  
 **"No..it's my fault..I wasn't looking where I was going..." Elizabeth apologized.**

 **"Meldy we found the room!" Yelled a black haired person behind her.**  
 **" you did? Zeldris nii-San, which one?" The girl named Meldy asked.**  
 **"Room 300" says her older brother? Elizabeth was having hard time believing it.**  
 **"Let's go you two." Appeared a tall silver haired man.**  
 **"Estarossa nii-San..." Meldy turned to him. "Sorry for bumping into you..we have to go now..."**

 **They left. Wait, room 300 is where Meliodas was in. So that was Meliodas' family. The wrath family. Elizabeth wanted to go back but , she felt as though she didn't belong there at all.**

 **Fresh air is what Elizabeth needed right now. While walking out of the building, in the lobby, she heard complaining. "What? I need to see him right now!" Says a female voice.**  
 **"I'm sorry but only family is allowed to see him..." Says the receptionist.**  
 **"I am family! ...my name is Liz. Your patient, Meliodas Wrath, is my fiancé!..." Elizabeth stopped right there. Did she hear it right? Was she telling the truth? Elizabeth observed the girl. She was of the same height as her. Her hair was short and magenta, and her eyes sparkled jade green. Elizabeth felt jealous. She was the definition of beauty.**  
 **"Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't know...he's on room 300" says the receptionist. The girl inhaled.**  
 **"I'm sorry for yelling ma'am...my fiancé is almost dying..and, I'm loosing control..."**  
 **"It's okay dear...go on ahead..."**  
 **"Thank you.." She bowed to her. Elizabeth's first impression of the girl was a total 'bitch' , but it changed when she called down. The girl passed by Elizabeth. She looked as though that she was crying all night.**

 **No wonder Meliodas wanted Elizabeth away from him. She can never have him. It was all false hope. This made Elizabeth angry at herself..and at Meliodas. How could he? More importantly, how coul Elizabeth fall for it? It hurt. His heart already belonged to someone...his fiancé.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **I'm grounded. Funny how an 19-year-old girl like me could still get grounded. Well I live under my parent's house and like he always says, 'My house, My rules'..guess I had to follow it. My parents found out that I've skipped school for 5 days straight. It was time to come clean and tell them the truth. I told them everything. Dad lashed out on me because I could have gotten hurt. It was a good thing mom was there to calm him down. So I got a long talk with mom about how I did the right thing but she still scolded me for doing because I could have gotten killed. My sisters sided with mom all the way.**

 **Dad loves me, I know he cares a lot. With my long explanation, me being grounded for a week reduced to only three days. During those three days cooped up in my room, I cried. I keep telling everyone that I'm fine when I am not. I only told my mom and sisters why I really did it. They supported me. My mom was this close to exploding from happiness because she thought that I was gonna have a boyfriend soon but their smiles turned to frowns when I mentioned that he has a fiancé. They let me be. There was no one who can lighten my mood.**

 **1 weeks later...**

 **News broke out about Sir Zaratras being free from all types of accuse. Justice finally served him. police have already undergoed the scene where the fighting of him and Dreyfus took place. I just realized that I never once wondered what had happened to Dreyfus. But judging by the decaying body found by the police, he was good as dead. Finally, the family of the victims can no live in peace as their loved ones have been avenged.**

 **I went to visit Sir Zaratras. Father doesn't trust me going alone anymore, so I brought Elaine and my older sister, Margarett. Sir Zaratras was doing well after the incident. His name has been cleared and his career is back. Lets just say that his life before the incident finally came back. Here's the annoying part, out of the one week time span, Margarett is now dating Sir Zaratras' son, Gilthunder. It's not fair. Margarett isn't even part of the gang yet she got the guy. It was totally not fair in my POV.**

 **Another 1 week passed...**

 **Today is as normal as before. I'm right back at school, doing completely boring things. Listening to the teacher (not really), and living life like I normally do. After that event, I felt empty. The one guy that I like so much isn't mine to call. They say that the hero always gets the girl. They were wight, Meliodas was the hero and he got my heart. But when its the other way around, the hero gets the guy. Problem is, I'm the hero..but I didn't get the guy. That part sucked.**

 **I was now known as a hero from what Sir Zaratras mentioned to the press. If I didn't follow my dreams, Meliodas would be dead, Dreyfus would still be off killing people, and justice will never serve the victimed families. I became famous because of that, but I didn't care. It hurt that Meliodas pushed me away. al for what? Because I left him that time? Or Because I didn't say that I love him back? Whatever it is, it was pure none sense. It's his fault for bringing my hopes up. Why tell me to love him when he already has someone in his life? I don't get it. If this was his way of communicating to someone to save him, he could have picked another girl because I don't want my heart being played. I kept my side of the promise...he did too, but his was fake. That fakeness crushed me.**

 **There were some good points to that experience. I may not have my happy ending, but atvleast I made others have their longing happy ending. If Meliodas is happy with his finace, then I shouldn't intervene. I would be the 3rd wheeler in this relationship.**

 **1 Month Later...**

 **As time passed by, time healed my wound. I've partly gotten over my love interest in Meliodas. I finally moved on from that memory. That will serve as an obstacle in life telling me that if I want something, I'll get it through hard work, not as a reward...but as an accomplishment. And also, I've avoided multiple guys hitting on me. A lot of men have taken an interest in me. They define me as the perfect girlfriend material. I want to vomit on that title. I'm not perfect, I'm imperfectly perfect. And that's how much I love myself.**

 **Anyways, enough of my past, it's time to move on to the future. Do you know what day it is today? IT'S GRADUATION DAY!...I mean, WAS Graduation day. It ended about 2 hours ago. Finally! I've graduated College as one of the students of the College of Accountancy and Accounting Technology. After this, it's straight to the Board exams, and if I pass, I'll finally get the title of CERTIFIED PUBLIC ACCOUNTANT. For now, I'm enjoying my congratulatory party! Elaine and I decided to hold the party at my house because she also graduated as Valedectorian of the the Criminilogy department. That's my best friend. She's a top notcher.**

 **All night, we sing, dance, drink, and other stuff we do in parties. It was a blast. I'm not an alcoholic person so I didn't drink actually. That did not stop Elaine. She's totally wasted. If anyone is wondering where the rest of the 7 deadly sins are, they left. King told Elaine that he will be gone for a month or two. They all regrouped back to Meliodas. As a comrade, looking after your Captain is a job; but looking after your Captain as a friend, is a must. King has contacted Elaine a lot of times but he never mentions anything about Meliodas, but I didn't care anymore.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth was so focused on the stars that she didn't notice someone walking towards her. Judging by the small shadow, it was probably Elaine wanting to pull her inside for another drink. "Elaine..I'm not in the mood to drink..you know I don't want to get drunk..." says Elizabeth.  
"it's a good thing you're not drinking, otherwise...I wouldn't get to talk to you properly..." says the male voice. Elizabeth froze. No way..he couldn't be here. Elizabeth turned around to see Meliodas standing right behind her.**

" **M..Meliodas..." she was speechless.**

 **He was standing there alright. Well technically, not alright. Meliodas has bandages wrapped around his chest. Elizabeth can properly see that since he was only wearing a vest. His arm is also bandaged and he was wearing a cast. His head was also bandaged, as wel as his left cheek. Mleiodas somehow looked better than before. He finally has meat in his system and his bones weren't visible anymore.**

" **Elizabeth..." he walked over to her. Elizabeth stood up as Meliodas neared her. His height was about the same height as her chest area. He may need to drink more milk to grow up.  
"w..w..what are you doing here?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
"I came to see you..." Elizabeth calmed down a bit. Meliodas is only here to thank her..that's all. "we should sit down. You liook like you're about to pass out..." he then sat on the wooden bench. Elizabeth sat right next to him but she had some distance. There was silence between the two. Elizabeth's heart started beating. She recalled the memories of her sweet dreams with him..but then it all went away when he told her to get away form him. **

**Elizabeth looked down on her legs as she fondled with her skirt. What is she gonna say to him? should she tell Meliodas how she felt? Or tell him to leave?...this was a tough decision for her because Elizabeth was tempted to tell him her feelings. She contained those feelings because she knows, Meliodas has another woman.**

" **Meliodas..I..." Elizabeth was cut off when she suddenly felt lips attached to hers. Her eyes went wide open when she realized right that second that...MELIODAS HAD KISSED HER. For some reason, Elizabeth didn't fight back. She closed her eyes and let the kiss sink in. She poured out all of her emotions into that one kiss. It didn't last long though, about 10 seconds later, Elizabeth pulled away. her face was blushing dark shad eof red. Her first kiss...taken by the guy of her dreams. Meliodas leaned his forehead with Elizabeth's.**

" **I'm sorry for not seeing you in a month..." he apologized. "the Doctor didn't let me out of the hospital. My injuries were severe so I had to sleep it off. You could say I've been in a coma after I woke up...that night... I really wanted to see you again, Elizabeth...but in order for me to do that, I had to get well. I was willing to wait...for you..." he whispered his explanation to Elizabeth. All she could do was look down on her hand. Meiodas intertwined his with hers.**

" **I kept my promise...I loved you first...do you love me back?" that question made Elizabeth pull away.  
"I..I can't..."  
"why not?" Meliodas had a broken expression.  
"you have a fiance...I can't love you...when you already have someone..." Elizabeth started crying.  
"oh..you mean Liz?...you have it all wrong, I broke the engagement with Liz 5 months ago. She and I...are over..." hearing Meliodas say that made Elizabeth's heart tug. They broke up...Meliodas and her..are over.  
"but...that still doesn't cover up...the damage you did."  
"what did I do Elizabeth?..tell me so I can clarify it to you..." he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. Elizabeth had goosebumps forming on her skin.  
"back at the hospital...you told me...to get away from you." Her voice was shaky.  
"I did?" Elizabeth moved her hand away from him.  
"Yes..you did. You told the nurse to get me away from you..you said so yourself..." the memory replayed back in Elizabeth's mind.**

 _ *****  
"E...e...Liz...a..b..Beth..." He said. Elizabeth held his hand tight.**_ _  
_ _ **"Elizabeth?" Asked the nurse.**_ _  
_ _ **"That's me..."**_

 _ **Meliodas was blinded by the light as he tried to open his eyes. "Elizabeth..." He whispered again.**_ _  
_ _ **"I'm right here...Meliodas, I'm rig there...please wake up..."**_

 _ **"G..get...get away..."**_ _  
_ _ **"Huh?"**_ _  
_ _ **"Get.. ..from me...I..hate..y. ..." Hearing those words from him broke Elizabeth's heart.**_ _  
_ _ **"Miss, I advice you to leave.." Says the nurse.**_ _  
_ _ **"No! I have to stay..he needs me!"**_

 _ **"Please...get..h..her..a...away..." Meliodas said again.**_ _  
_ _ **"The patient doesn't seem to think so. Please leave..." The nurse pushed her out of the room.**_ _  
_ _ **"Please...he needs me...I can't leave him..." Elizabeth begged. The nurse finally got Elizabeth out. She slammed the door I front of Elizabeth's face.  
*****_

" **I'm sorry that I hurt you." Elizabeth looked away form him. "but the Elizabeth I was referring to that night..was Liz." He added. She turned to him.  
"w..what?..I..I don't understand..."  
"Liz's full name is ELIZABETH AMITY. But everyone calls her LIZ. I am not EVERYONE because I don't call her 'Liz' at all." Elizabeth listened to his explanation. Her heart started feeling warm. It was hope. She was feeling that there was a chance. "I guess my head wasn't thinking straight that night. I was dying you know. So , calling ELIZABETH...I was referring to Liz. I hope my siblings heard my plea and kept Liz away from me. I hated her. So if finding out her fiance...I mean, EX-finace is alive...she will come and find me. And I just don't want her to be there when I wake up." Meliodas explained every detail to me.**

 **Elizabeth feel so embarrassed, guilty, and stupid for jumping to conclusions. But a normal perosn would think rationally since both girls name's are ELIZABETHS. You can't tell which is which especially when one has no knowledge of their past.**

" **I woke up to the feeling of disappointment. I expected you to be there sleeping next to me...holding my hand.." Meliodas went to grab Elizabeth's hand again. This time she didn't complain. "I thought it as you, but when I realized it was Liz, the nurse booted her out of the room. That girl is nothing to me. She kept coming back but I dropped the bomb on her. I hope she finally get it straight to her thick skull that she and I..are long over."**

 **Elizabeth watched as Meliodas leaned to the side. His head was currently sleeping on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I hope you can forgive me Elizabeth..." Meliodas was desperate to know her answer. Elizabeth leaned her head against Meliodas' and said.**

" **I forgive you..."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal POV**

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth finally had everything cleared out. There were no more secrets hidden between the two. They used this time to just enjoy each other's presence. Right now, Mleiodas was feeling tired since his injuries are still healing so Elizabeth let him rest his head on her lap. She continued on playing with his spiky blonde hair. The way Meliodas watches Elizabeth made him lbush. Elizabeth noticed his stare and blushed too. The two didn't look away. "You know you look cute when you blush Elizabeth..." says Meliodas, that made her blush even more.**

 **As the two enjoyed their comforting silcence, Elizabeth finally realized something. "Meliodas..can I ask you something?"  
"what is it?"  
"well...umm..."  
"c'mon you can tell me." He encouraged her.  
"umm...how did you get kidnapped?" that question made Meliodas freeze. His eyes softened right after.**

" **I am not gonna keep secrets from you. So I'll tell you everything..from the start." Elizabeth nodded. "do you know why I hate Liz?"  
"n..no...why do you?" she kept on stroking his hair.**

" **about two years ago, I met Liz. We talked and our friendship grew. Instatnly, I fell in love with her. Loved her so much that I decided to propose to her to which she said YES." Meliodas watched as Elizabeth's expression changed.  
"don't worry Elizabeth. I'm all yours..." that comment made her blush. Mleiodas knows how to snap her out of her thougths.  
"anyways, we got engaged. I gave her everything. I strived to be the best husband that she'll ever have. I did everything for her. A man who would put the girl he loves first before his needs must be cherished. But she didn't." Meliodas' cheery expression turned bitter.**

" **5 months ago, I caught her cheating on me with another man." Elizabeth swallowed a lump. "I came to find out that this she has been dating this guy for about a month now. Upon knowing this, I became a wreck. I was known as the DRAGON'S SIN OF WRATH due to my temper problems. Did you know that one of the reasons why I thought Liz was the one is because, she tamed my temper outbreaks. She calmed me when i was so close to beating the shit out of my enemies. Liz changed me..**

 **But because of what she did, I retorted back to my old self. This was the first time that I have ever harmed a woman. I slapped Liz...she begged me to listen to her but I didn't care anymore. My heart hurt from her actions.**

 **I didn't come home that night. Drinking was my only option so I let alcohol take me to happy land. I drank and cried all my problems away. I asked myself, was I not good enough? What did I do to deserve this? ...we were this close to getting married but she had to ruin everything. That served as a wake up call that Liz wasn't the one for me." Meliodas took hold of Elizabeth's hand and kissed the back palm again.**

" **that night when I was wasted, I tried going home on my own. I think I still had some sanity left in me to think that I shouldn't take my motorcycle. So I walked home. Getting to the train station was like conquering the world's toughest obstacle course. From what I remember, there was a creepy old guy sitting infront of me. I couldn't properly make up his image since my eyes were a bit blurry, but i do remember a sinister grin as he stared at me. I was sleepy so I brushed it off." Meliodas inhaled and exhaled to remember parts of the forgotten memory.**

" **I continued my journey home by foot. Since Iwas super drunk, I couldn't even remember where I lived. Then a car pulled over. Someone aske dme if i needed a lift home. I didn't see his faze, I didn't care so I just went in. The next thing I know was that I was sititng alone in a dark room with only a light bulb lighting the place. When my hangover gone, I finally screamed as pain surrounded me. What you saw when you found me in that room was what my torture looked like. I called for help but no one came. I was all alone...in the Dooris house..."**

 **Meliodas was shaking but Elizabeth stopped that by hugging him with her warm embrace. "I'm sorry..that it happened to you..." Elizabeth cried. For three motnhs, Meliodas has been hugged her back.**

" **I can admit that all the blows and hits I recieved from Dooris were painful...along with starvation and dehydration... but as I adjusted to the pain, I slowly lost some of my sanity. Whenever Dreyfus is not around, I would close my eyes and think of a happy place. In my vulnerable state, I can't explain why but I was able to control my dreams.**

 **Elizabeth, you can call it a coincidence...but I call it DESTINY, how to strangers met in one dream. You don't know how happy I was when I first saw you in the bathroom. I thought that it was just a joke..but it wasn't. You were alive. The people living in my dreams were the dead vicitm's souls lost in the house. I thought you were just a dummy..or a reflection of my wants..but you weren't. You were real. And for the first time in forever, I was not alone." Meliodas sit up straight as he said those words to Elizabeth.**

" **You don't know happy I was when you promised to love me back. I love you unconditionally. The way we held hands while running made me feel alive even though my body was dying. You don't know how depressed I felt when you suddenly left me when I was about to tell you my name...I didn't get to say goodbye." Meliodas remembered how he woke up to still be in the torture chamber.**

" **I'm sorry I left that time. My alarm clock woke me up. If I only knew that you were hurting, I would have set the time to be an hour late." She blamed her clock for it. "but you're okay now. I'm right here...you'll nver be alone..ever again." Meliodas gave Elizabrth the goofiest grin ever.**

" **I'm grateful..that you saved me. All those times, those efforts of reaching out to you finally paid off." Elizabeth got curious of that. "I tried to invade your dreams..I wnate dto see you again but there was always a wall keeping us apart when we sleep. To properly get to you, I had to sleep all day just to get your attention. That time finally came when I sent you a message of my current condition..."**

" **thats right...I remember now..." that time she, Elaine, King and Ban were done watching the Dooris movie, Elizabeth dreamed of Meliodas being tortured.**

" **when you got even closer to where I was at, you don't know how happy I was when we had pur first date...just holding hands..and walking in the flower field." Elizabeth remembers that dream memory too. "but you kinda hurt my feelings when you didn't fele the same way..." and thus that dream turned bitter when Meliodas let go of her.  
"I wans't sure of that time. I didn't know if I did love you...or was it just by force...I didn't know...but that was the past...this is now, and..well...uh...uh..."**

" **I love you too..." Meliodas said. Elizabeth couldn't properly say I LOVE YOU to him, now that he was here with her. "I hope my GIRLFRIEND says it back to me soon.."  
"g..girlfriend?..you mean...me?" she pointed at herself.  
"will you?" Elizabeth blushed. She was Meliodas's soon to be girlfriend...**

 **Elizabeth swallowed her embarrassment and finally answered him, "y..yes..." that earned a big fist pump from Meliodas.  
"alright!" he acted like a child. Elizabeth found this adorable. He turned to her. "Elizabeth...his face was close to hers. "arigatou..."  
"uh...y..your welcome...Meliodas..." this was it. one final step to seal the deal. One last kiss to officially close the treaty.**

 **Meliodas moved a hair strand from Elizabeth's face. The two leaned on for their rewarding kiss ...but someone ahd to ruin it.**

" **so you two are finally together..." they stopped what they were doing. Behind them, the two were greeted by the rest of the group.  
"congratlations Captain.." says King.  
"Elizabeth..good job..." Diane didn't envy Elizabeth. This was pure happiness.  
"congrats for the relationship Captain." Gwother says as always in that emotionless tone.**

" **Elizabeth...you finally have a boyfriend! *hiccup*...yay!" Elaine sure was wasted.**

 **Eveyrone was here. Elaine, Elizabeth's bestfriend; The 7 deadly sins: Ban, King, , Diane, Gowther, and Merlin; and The Wrath family: Estarossa, Zeldris, and Meldy.**

" **Minna..." says Meliodas. Meldy ran towards Elizabeth and hugged her.  
"oh I'm so glad that you're my big brother's girlfriend!...eeekk! I finally have a sister!" Meldy kept on rubbing herslef on Elizabeth.  
"Hi, I'm Zeldris. Thank you Elizabeth, for saving my brother." Zeldris came over to her.  
"from us, the Wrath siblings...we give you the bigges tthanks..for bringing our brother back to us..." Estarossa hugged Elizabeth to which Meliodas dislikes. He pouted at his skin-to-skin contact with Elizabeth.  
"Oh grow up bro, it's just a hug.." Zeldris teased him.  
"I don't like sharing MY GIRL..."  
"still childish as ever..." Zeldirs sighed.**

" **weren't we suppsoe to be celebrating a graduation party?" Merlin stepped in. "Escanor delivered a package full of foreign food from other countries. Says it's a GET-WELL-SOON or Care pakcage for Cap'n." She says. Everyone agrred to eat whatever escanor had delivered to them.**

" **C'mon minna let's party!" Ban already got out the booze. Everyone was walking back inside except Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

" **shall we?" Meliodas stretchd out his hand. Elizabeth took hold of this.  
"hai!..." she nodded.**

 **The couple finally walked hand-in-hand together inside. Everyone finally got their happy ending. For the Sins, during that silent one month, they were able to conquer their fears. The Wrath siblings finally have their brother back, Zaratras' image has bee cleared, all the victimed familie are now living in peace...and as for Elizabeth? She, the hero, finally got the guy of her dreams.**


	15. PROLOGUE to NNT: The Grimooris (Book 2)

Normal POV

"...And finally, I would like to say thank you to my classmates. For being there for each other and making this school year 2016 one of the best years of my life. I'd like to sing a song, just the chorus. And i want everyone to reflect on this song." Elizabeth clears her throat. Today was graduation day. The final part of the ceremony was a speech from the College of Accountancy and Accounting Technology valedictorian. Elizabeth never thought that she would become top 1 of the CBA department.

"As we go on...  
We remember...  
All the times we've had together...  
And as our lives change...  
Come whatever...  
We will still be...  
Friends forever..." Elizabeth's singing had already made many students cry.

"Don't be sad just because it's over. Instead, smile...because it happened." More tears were shred as the students held hands with their friends. "Thank you all for listening...and Happy Graduation to everyone!" Elizabeth was the first to throw her graduation hat to the air. The rest of the students followed after. Elizabeth smiled as the newly graduates of Liones Academy rejoiced.

Elizabeth was greeted by her Father and Elaine down the stage. "congratulations Eli!" Elaine hugged her bestfriends. Elaine too did a graduation speech before her since she was the valedictorian in the Criminology department. "congratulations to you too, Elaine."  
"c'mon girls, we don't want to be late for the party." Baltra reminded them. Soon the three boarded Baltra's car and drove back to Elizabeth's house. Once they arrived, Ellizabeth and Elaine adjusted their graduation gowns and hat along with their medals and diploma.

"Surprise!" Entering the Liones household, the girls were greeted by everyone. There was Margarett, Gilthunder, Veronica, Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Merlin, and Sir Zaratras.  
"Welcome home!"  
"Congratulations you two!"  
"Happy Graduation day!" was what Elizabeth and Elaine were greeted by.

"Sir Zaratras..." Elizabeth greeted him. "You made it."

"Miss Merlin, I'm glad you could make it." greeted Elaine.  
"This is a very...very special day. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Merlin stated. Elaine wondered why.  
"It's only our graduation day..."  
"I know, but it is special in my perspective..." Merlin just smirked. Elaine still didn't get it.

"when I got the message that it was your graduation day, I just had to come. This is for you." Zaratras gave Elizabeth a gift.  
"what is it?" it was square and  
"It's my latest book. I hope it's appropriate for you since..umm...we kinda did the adventure." Sir Zaratras hopes that Elizabeth will accept it. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to tear of the wrapper. Out came a book. It looked like a horror book judging by the way it was designed .

There was a closed bloody and standing in front of it was blonde faceless man. _(A/N: This is the cover photo of the NNT: The Dooris)  
_ "Sir Zaratras..isn't this..."  
"I knew you wouldn't like it..." Zaratras frowned. "It's the second season of The Dooris." Elizabeth smiled and hugged it. "I take it you like the book?"  
"I love it. Thank you." Now, that memory will not only be a memory, it will be an event part of Elizabeth's life. The most significant one ever.

"Okay everyone, It's time for the party to start!" Margarett called out. Elizabeth and Elaine admired the decorations. The living room and kitchen were filled with balloons, streamers, banners, food, beverages, and a huge chocolate cake. It didn't look like a party cake, it looked really fancy. Elaine was drooling over the giant choclate cake, she just couldn't wait to try it. Out of everyone happily enjoying their time in the room, Elizabeth looked around to find her special someone.

"I see you're looking for the Captain." Diane walked to her.  
"I guess I am. Where is he, Diane?" all Diane could do was just smile and blush. "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Today is just a special day that's all."  
"It's just my graduation day."  
"it's more than that Elizabeth." Diane said before walking over to King.

The tapping of glass was heard in the room. Everyone turned around their attention to Veronica. "May I have everyone's attention please. Today, we celebrate the graduation day of our beloved Elizabeth and Elaine. It's a special day girls." Everyone clapped their hands. Elizabeth ad Elaine did a fist pump for a job well done. "But today, we will celebrate a much more special day." There it goes again. Elaine wondered what this was all about.

All of a sudden, Meldy came down the stairs she was holding a basket full of flower petals and threw it to everyone. Next came Zedlris, who appeared from the corner of the living room wall. He was hating the tight tuxedo Meldy was forcing him to wear. And then came Estarossa who came inside from the kitchen's back door.  
"okay, what's all this about?" Elizabeth take a good look around. Everyone was in awe, even her Father approved of this.

It was like magic jsut entered the room because one second there was no one behind Elizabeth and the next, Meliodas was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"M..Meliodas..."

Elaine got the message so she moved away from the couple. She then proceeded to punch her borther's arm. "why didn't you tell me that this was gonna happen?!" she whispered yell to him.  
"they told me not to." King shrugged and Elaine pouted.

Elizabeth accepted the bouquet and blushed. "t..thank you."  
"Anything for my fiance" Elizabeth's eyes widened. Immediately, Meliodas got on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket.  
"There are no words to describe how grateful I am that you came into my life. Whether it was from our dream, from the rescue, or after that. I feel like the luckiest man ever to have met someone like you Elizabeth. All those compliments I've made about you, all those times we've spent together, all those funny times we've shared. I treasured them. We may have only spent a short time together but it felt like forever." Meliodas had no idea how to make a speech. But his impromto words all came from the heart. Elizabeth could feel the love from his words.

"All I'm saying is that...Elizabeth Liones, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth wiped the tear from her eye. "Yes...Yes..." she felt tired from all the standing. Elizabeth knelt down, Meliodas caught her in time. She burried her face in his chest. Meliodas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

Everyone cheered for the new couple. "So that's why it was a very...very..special day." Elaine went back to Merlin.  
"I wouldn't miss this graduation slash engagement party for the world." Merlin went over to Meliodas.

"Congratulations Captain." Merlin patted him.  
"Wohoo! Yeah! You're getting married Captain!" Ban threw himself on Meliodas. The party hasn't started yet but he looks like he's already drunk.  
"I congratulate you on the engagement, Captain." Typical Gowther and his emotionless replies.

While Meliodas was being bombarded with congratulations, Elizabeth was being drowned with multiple questions from the girls.  
"I'm so happy. We're going to be sister-in-laws..." Meldy wiped a tear.  
"I finally get to have another sister..." Zeldris hugged Elizabeth.  
"welcome to the Wrath family, Elizabeth." Estarrosa welcome with open arms.  
"Eli, we're gonna make this the best wedding ever." Elaine cheered.  
"I have a friend who owns the best wedding gowns ever. We'll go window shopping for a gown next week." Margarett said.  
"Congratulations Elizabeth." Gilthunder said.  
"Thank you Gil."

"And so Meliodas and Elizabeth lived happily ever after...The End." Sir Zaratras read it out loud for Elizabeth to hear.  
"what?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that it was written in the book he gave her.

"It's all here in The Dooris book 2. The ending matches what is happening now." Sir Zaratras stated. Elizabeth smiled. "There are over 300,000 copies of this book worldwide in different languages."  
"that many?!"  
"Yes. And the release date of the book, Just last night." Sir Zaratras announced. Elizabeth couldn't wait to read the book.

Meliodas intertwined his hand with Elizabeth's. "But we already know that the adventure will always be in reality." Meliodas blushed. Elizabeth followed after.  
"Always..in reality." Thus the party went on. All night, everyone enoyed the celebration. There wa snothing that can break this happy moment.

Everything was perfect. Like Sir Zaratras said, the vctim and the heroine lived happily ever after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or do they?

Meanwhile...

"No...p..please..." a slap thrown at the woman tied with chains on the chair. She was bleeding bad from the amount of thorn wire wrapped around her upper body along with the chains.

"Stop lying to me Elizabeth...what did you do to HIM?!"

"I..I'm not..E..Elizabeth...agh...I'm..L..Liz..." the man slapped Liz again. Her face has gotten red from all the abuse.

"where is that bastard?! If you don't tell me now...or else..." he positioned a pretty sharp machete in front of Liz. She was trembling in fear. "You say you're not Elizabeth...yet your ID says otherwise. ID's never lie." The man slowly grazed the tip of the machete on Liz's exposed leg.

"ahhh!...agh!" it was so sharp that even a simple graze sliced her skin open. "please...stop...I'll..t..tell you where he is...just stop..."

"now that wasn't so bad huh Elizabeth?" he caressed Liz's face.

"I'm not Elizabeth...I told you...t..that..." the man scrunched up his face in disgust. "the police will find you...they will..."

He only chuckled. "watch your mouth Elizabeth. Threats hurt but not as much as sharp steel..." again, he grazed the machete on Liz's other leg. She screamed in pain.

"I'll give you one last chance...just admit that you're Elizabeth...and we won't have any problems..." he raised his eyebrows in front of her.

"I..t..told you...I'm not...E..Eli-" liz wasn't able to finish. The man immediately plunged the machete directly at Liz's chest penetrating her heart. Blood spilled out from her mouth as she sat there lifeless.

The man cried. He didn't hold the tears anymore. "I..I'm doing this to punsih you Elizabeth...I'm doing this all for you...don't hate me okay?...It's your fault after all..." he kept on crying in front of Liz's dead body.

Somewhere in him, he believed Liz's words. if she was Elizabeth, she would never deny this life and death situation, she would tell him everything, she would be obedient. She would be perfect. She was the right one he would love...to kill.


	16. GRIMOORIS SEQUEL IS OUT

The sequel of Nanatsu No Taizai: The Dooris, is out!

Find it:

Nanatsu No Taizai: The Grimooris


End file.
